Rolling with the Tide
by tce13
Summary: The moon has always affected the seas. Will Percy, the god of the tides be able to resist the draw? Or will too many obstacles of godhood get in the way? Slightly AU but will include events from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU but will still have some of the events from the books. I do not own Percy Jackson characters or any of the plot from the books. Please read and review! Let me know what you think!**

Rolling with the Tide

 _"You're it! Come get me Sunspot!" I was running in and out of the waves. Every time Apollo would get close I would send a big wave to pass over him. He would be tumbled around while the Moon goddess would laugh at him. "No fair Percy! Why can't we play on the land?" Apollo pouted while rolling in the sand. "See so much better on the warm sand."_

 _"You lost in the rock skipping contest. So I got to choose where we played today."_

 _Apollo cocked his head up and sending me a lopsided thousand watt smile, "Yeah but Arty beat you."_

 _At the mention of her name Artemis interjected in the conversation, "And I wanted to play in the water today!"_

 _Her twin just rolled his eyes, "Sure you did. You're not even in the water."_

 _She kicked the water she was standing in at Apollo, "Oh yeah. What do you call that then?"_

 _He threw sand back at her, "I would say that is a puddle. Percy tell her to come in the water."_

 _I splashed a little water at her, "Get in the water Moony. You will like it."_

 _She sent a death glare at me. Her silver eyes cutting me to my nerves and I shivered. "I'll get in when I want."_

 _Apollo sent me a secret look that I returned. I descended into the water and started pulling the water toward me. I could feel it building up into a wall of water. I could see Artemis on the other side start backing up toward the beach. Apollo was already running toward the wave. When I released it Apollo jumped right in and rolled with it. Artemis took off running but the wave still got her. She tumbled on the bottom of the sand. When she came up she was gasping with sand in her hair while Apollo and I were high fiving and laughing._

 _We stumbled over to her still laughing. "I know you wanted to stay on the land but did you really have to take all of it up in your hair?'_

 _Apollo ruffled her Auburn curls and a crab fell out. That only made me laugh more. She pushed my head under water to silence my laughter. I just sent a burst of water onto her hair. When I came up her hair was draped in front of her eyes._

 _"That's it Percy! You're going to pay for that!" She started chasing me out into the water. She will never catch me here! I started showing off flipping in the water. When I looked back she was no where to be seen, just Apollo sunning himself on the beach. I heard a small whiny and then a battle cry from behind me, but it was too late. I was tackled in the water by the small moon goddess as she jumped from the Pegasus._

 _"Nice move Arty." It may have been my imagination but I thought I saw a small blush on her cheeks. She averted her eyes to where Apollo was laying. "Lets get him."_

 _"Ambush?" I questioned._

 _"Of course. He still deserves pay back from his rhyming curse I had for a week."_

 _We shared identical smirks. And with that I built up a wave bigger than I have ever made._

I was broken out of my trance by my father. "Do you remember that moment?"

I smiled, "Of course. It was just a year ago."

"Well Perseus, you're 10 now and it's time for you to begin your training."

My smile fell a little, "Training? For how long?"

"You and Triton will be training for many years. You have to control your powers over those tides you created."

"But will I be able to go to the land anymore?" I must have been pouting because dad just gave me a look to be strong.

"Don't worry about Artemis and Apollo. You will see them again someday."

He patted me and my twin on the shoulder, "Now come, you're first lesson is coming up."

He pointed up at the small canoe sailing in the ocean, getting dangerously close to a reef.

"Triton, do you see that voyager. He is asleep and will crash if he doesn't wake up. Now wake him."

I watched my twin swim to the surface. He tried rattling the canoe to wake him but the voyager just snuggled further into the canoe. Triton sent an arm of water into the canoe and drenched the voyager. He shot up in shock and then saw the breaking waves in front of him.

Poseidon looked at me now. "Now Perseus it is your turn. Guide the water so he will miss the reef."

I stared at the reef and began pulling the water in to make the waves higher. I kept pulling but it was only raising slightly. The voyager was paddling quickly but wouldn't miss it. I heard my dad's voice. "Don't look at what you're trying to miss. Just focus on what you're trying to do. Focus on that moment.

I felt the warmth on the sun and looked up at the moon and smiled. I felt the familiar tug in my gut. The voyager's canoe sailed over the top of the reef and narrowly missed the last fringe.

Dad smiled at us and lead us toward his throne room. "We are going to have a lot of training to do. But with time you both will be ready to take your throne and all the responsibilities that it comes with. Which leads me to the next part of training, addressing the public."

The doors opened to the room filled with the merpeople. The herald announced, "All rise for Poseidon and Amphitrite and their sons, Perseus and Triton." The merpeople all applauded and bowed. I have been royal my whole life but this is the first time Triton and I have been able to enter the throne room with them. When we reached the front, dad gave a brief speech announcing our training and the citizens of Atlantis each came up and gave their respects. Half way through I felt my thoughts drifting to other days with the archer twins. I was startled out of my thoughts when Triton nudged me to begin our exit.

"Well my boys, this is just your first day of training. This is the life you will be leading. The people that gave you praise, you are vowing to protect them with all of your being. We have one more visitor for today though."

He lead us into a room where he makes all of his battle strategies, but there were three women already waiting for us. They were looking at us expectantly as if they have been waiting for this moment for years.

Finally one of the women spoke, "We are the fates and we know your destiny. Sons of Poseidon and Amphitrite, it is time to grant you your title as new gods. Kneel before the God of the Sea and we will bestow your title upon you."

Triton was quick to kneel as our dad placed his hand on his head and said, "Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, you will be the Messenger of the Sea. You will vow to keep all those traveling at sea safe."

He stood and gave an orderly nod before retreating. Poseidon then turned to me. I kneeled before him. He placed his hand on my head, "Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, you will be the god of the tides and storms."

God of the tides. I kind of like the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the chance on this story! I'm going to try to update regularly. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

Chapter Two

"Wake up you little wayfinder!" Triton was getting frustrated with this girl.

"Yeah if you could call her that. She can't even keep her canoe upright. See look." I sent a small surge to one side and she overcompensated and flipped it.

"Really ocean!" the girl cried frustrated.

Triton gave me a pointed look, "I have faith in this girl. She's brave."

"Fine. I'll give her a push in the right direction." I summoned up a storm over the waters. It would push her in the right direction to find Maui. Triton was right though, she was brave. I don't know what mortal would cross the ocean for a demi god.

"Once the storm is over she will reach the island."

"It won't kill her will it?" Triton still looked worried for this girl.

"It won't, but if you're so worried you can protect her."

Poseidon appeared behind us and slapped us on our backs. "Well done my boys. I didn't even need to be here for that. You will make great gods."

This was supposed to be our last official lesson from dad, even though for the last six months he just let us do what we wanted.

"Well boys, you have done well. I think this deserves a trip to Olympus. Artemis and Apollo are being initiated as official Olympians today. It should be a celebration."

So the Archer Twins are going to be Olympian gods now. I haven't seen them much since training, besides a few iris messages and when Apollo comes to visit on some days. I was already ready to flash to Olympus to see those two, but Triton seemed more hesitant.

"What's wrong Triton? You don't want to see them?"

"No it's not that. I still just worry for that voyager. Your storms can be a little rough sometimes."

I shook my head, "Triton, she's almost to the island. If it makes you feel better, it's low tide right now. She won't crash into the rocks and will wash ashore gently."

He looked more relaxed now. "Well ok. Lets go see the second best twins around."

000000000000000000000000

Dad was right. When we arrived the celebration was already in full swing. Artemis and Apollo were admiring their new thrones, and they were very suiting for them. Apollo's was gold but still was able to recline to relax. Artemis had a soft glowing silver throne. It was simple with small engravings of the different phases of the moon and a deer. While Apollo didn't waste anytime getting comfy in his new throne, Artemis just traced every engraving and admired the craftsmanship.

"Hey moony, congratulations on being an Olympian."

She looked down a little embarrassed, "Thank you Percy. It's a little daunting though."

"You and Apollo are the most deserving of the title though."

She finally fully faced me and she radiated joy. Her skin glowed like a moon beam and her hair framed her face perfectly. Artemis had grown up a lot since the last time I saw her. Her little auburn curls were now tamed more into loose waves. Her eyes were still the same though, filled with wonder but could shock you to the core if you crossed her. She had always fascinated me, but now in a different way.

"Thank you Percy, but you and Triton have done a great job too."

"Oh it's nothing. Just helping people cross the sea safely. You know our last voyager reminded me of you."

"Really? And how is that?"

"Well she was very brave and didn't have any problem with cursing us when we goofed off. Oh and she also couldn't sail."

She gave me a swift punch to the shoulder. "I can sail!"

"Arty you can't sail and you know it." Apollo joined us to goad his sister more.

"I can too Apollo! It has just been a while."

"Fine. Then why don't you prove it and go sailing tomorrow." He held out his hand for his sister to shake.

She didn't even hesitate before shaking it then slapping him in the back of the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Percy." She headed off to go greet Hestia by the fire.

Apollo leaned in, "So are you going to flip her boat tomorrow?"

"Only if she starts getting too good. Congratulations on being an Olympian."

"You know all the nymphs are just obsessed with me now." He looked over his shoulder to see three staring at him. He sent them a wink and they all giggled.

"Must be such a burden for you." I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"It is Percy. But we all must be prepared to sacrifice." He pulled me over to where the nymphs were waiting.

"Aren't you ladies looking dazzling tonight. You almost outshine me." He sent a wink and I kid you not, two of them were about to start kissing his feet. The third one that barely swooned at the Sun god had me curious though. I held my hand out to her, "I'm Perseus, god of the tides and storms."

She gently took my hand to shake, "I'm Tessaria, a sea nymph. You're one of the twins that I have heard so much about."

I blushed a little. I didn't think our training was that legendary. "I guess so. Triton and I just help voyagers get across the ocean and I set off a few storms."

"Well that's very kind to help those voyagers."

"That's really all Triton's work. He cares for them I just try to get them where they're going."

I saw Triton being pestered by Dionysius. I grabbed Tessaria's hand to lead her to him. When Triton saw us approaching he looked a little flustered.

"Hey Triton this is Tessaria."

He actually seemed to stumble before trying to shake her hand. I tried to look at her the way Triton saw her. I guess her bluish skin tone did have a pearly quality and her green hair framed her face well. She was pretty but I wasn't interested. I left the two in search of Hestia. I always like visiting with her and it was a chance to get away from the celebration. Dancing was about to begin and I wasn't interested. Artemis was still talking with Hestia around the hearth and looked completely carefree. Her doubts must have faded away and she was starting to enjoy herself. Right before I was going to settle down Zeus started a speech.

"Olympians, it is my great honor to have my twins join us today. In honor of their induction, they should have the first dance."

Apollo knelled before his father before asking one of the nymphs he was flirting with earlier to dance. The other looked utterly heartbroken. Artemis then approached and kneeled before Zeus. She searched the room a little nervously. Ares started approaching slowly and I don't know what happened but I found my feet walking toward her faster. I bowed before asking for her hand.

Relief flooded her face as she bowed to me and accepted my hand. "Thank you" she whispered to me.

"I couldn't let your first dance be with that hothead." I grinned at her and a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

Apollo started twirling his partner around the floor and dipping her.

"Besides I think I was the one who taught you to dance."

"Oh really. I think I remember you stepping on my feet the whole time after you taught me a basic step."

I smirked at her. "I taught you everything you know kid."

She stomped on my foot, "Oops. I guess you weren't that great of a teacher."

I groaned slightly, "Touché. The student may have beat the teacher this time." I spun her around to regain my footing. When she spun back in I whispered in her ear, "But the teacher learned some new tricks." I dipped her slowly and saw her radiant smile. We kept dancing even after the first song ended, moving in and out, closer and further apart. You know I think I like dancing.

00000000000000000000000

Poseidon took us back to the palace and it looked like Triton and I were walking on clouds. That night was the perfect reward for the end of training.

"Boys, you did well in training. You will make great gods and our citizens will worship you. But the citizens need security. Perseus you are the next in command."

While I knew I would eventually be the second to dad since I was the older twin, I didn't expect it to start now.

"So what does that mean? Do I just help out with the people?"

Poseidon hesitated slightly, "Yes but there is another catch. The people like to know there is security in the next of kin and that the bloodline will continue. We have arranged for your marriage to a powerful sea nymph."

My heart may have skipped a beat momentarily. I wasn't ready for a marriage, I was still 18 after all. Why did I have to be the older twin. Triton may be missing out on the title of being the second, but at least he has freedom.

"Who's the nymph?" I questioned. I may not have a choice but I suppose I should try to be respectful.

"Her name is Tessaria. She is a sea nymph from the South Pacific."

Triton stormed out of the room. This couldn't be happening. Just minutes before we were walking on clouds. My betrothed was the nymph my twin was now in love with. Why did I have to be the first born?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! The next few chapters may be a little gloomy, but I promise I will have some happier moments in each. I've been adding a little Moana references because I loved the movie, but this chapter will finish the storyline for that. So of course I do not own Percy Jackson characters or the Moana plot. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

Artemis POV

It was almost sunset and I was standing on the shore. Today was the day I was going to show Percy that I could stand my ground on the water with him. I wasn't the little girl anymore and was eager to dive headfirst into the water. I could barely control my excitement as I adjusted the sail of the canoe to drift past the breaking waves. I twirled around with the waves until Percy arrived. I immediately tried to put on a stern, annoyed face. I put a hand on my hip, "You're late. If you were scared of losing this bet you could've just said so."

He gave a soft half smile, but remained silent.

"Really Percy, are we going to sail or not?" He seemed shaken out of his thoughts but put on a smirk.

"Of course we are. That is if you think you can handle it."

And just like that Percy was back to himself. I eagerly adjusted the sail to catch the breeze just right. Percy chuckled before sending an arm of water onto my head. I didn't get angry like I did when I was younger, this time I embraced it. I threw my head back laughing and put my hand into the water to turn the canoe more. Percy sent waves toward me, each one growing in size. I sailed effortlessly over each one, until the last wave came toward me. I saw Percy's look of determination when he pulled the water back to form the largest wave yet. I felt a bubble of excitement in my stomach as I headed toward it. My sail started to waver and I knew I wouldn't make it out of this one. I looked around for a way out and I spotted Percy with fear in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to stop it but he couldn't. "Artemis!" he cried as he held his arms out. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

I was nervous, but I made eye contact with Percy and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and dove under the surface. When we finally surfaced he still looked panicked.

"Artemis! Are you ok?" He was moving my head around to make sure everything was still there.

"I'm fine Percy." I smiled at his worried expression. I made him look me in the eyes, "Really, I'm fine. Thanks to you." He finally smiled once he was sure I was ok.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I felt a tingle where he touched me. He started leaning in and rested his forehead on mine. Right when he was just a hair's width away he pulled back.

"I'm sorry Moony. I shouldn't have made a wave that big. You were just doing so well and looked like you were having fun."

"Stop apologizing. What kind of Olympian would I be if I couldn't handle a few waves?"

"One that's meant to be on the land." He smirked as he started swimming toward the shore with me in tow.

"I could handle it though! You saw it yourself." Oh gods did that sound as whiny as I thought it did. I looked down at the sand to avoid his eye contact. He grabbed my hands though and made me look at him.

"You could have gotten hurt from me Artemis. I know you can handle it but I should have stopped."

Maybe I was getting lightheaded from the jump. Maybe that's why I moved closer into him and said, "You never could hurt me Percy."

I shouldn't have said it. He dropped my hands and turned away from me immediately. The next thing he said was no louder than a whisper, but it had enough force to shatter the sky.

"I'm getting married."

"Oh." I didn't know how to voice the thoughts in my head. How could I be so stupid to think we had a connection.

"Well it's getting late. I should really get back to the forest." I had already started walking away when I felt his fingers graze my arm.

"Artemis wait! You don't understand." I shrugged my arm farther away from his reach. I just kept walking towards the forest before he could say any more words. "I'm happy for you Percy."

I didn't let the tears fall until I was well into the forest. Why was I so stupid? But it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything except let myself be vulnerable. After all he is the one who asked me to dance. He is the one that leaned in first. I didn't do anything wrong. And yet here I am suffering because I actually trusted that he couldn't hurt me.

I was torn out of my thoughts by more sobbing, but not from me anymore. I looked around to see a girl about 15 years old. As I approached I noticed the bruises on her wrists.

"Who did this to you?" I asked with more force than I intended. The girl look startled but she wiped her tears before avoiding my question.

"It was nothing. I just fell. It was my fault." I kneeled down to get closer and grabbed her hand gently.

"It's not your fault. You did not deserve this." She brought her knees closer to her and sobbed into them more.

My sadness was replaced by rage. I thought back to all the women I have ever seen that were hurt by a man. Even my own stupid brother has hurt countless girls in the past. It wasn't our fault and we shouldn't have to pay for their stupidity. We should not have to wonder why we weren't enough when their stupid testosterone just moved on to the next new thing. I want to protect these girls from another broken heart. That's it.

"You don't have to feel this way. I could protect you. I just have one request."

Her eyes looked at me with hope. "What is it?"

"You must take a vow to swear off men." She still looked skeptical.

"How can you help me?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon. I want you to join my hunt."

Now she was much more eager. I will never let anyone be hurt by the pigheadedness of men again. Especially not myself.

Percy's POV

I wanted Zeus to strike me a thousand times with his master bolt. Anything to not have to keep reliving that moment again. My gut was churning and I'm pretty sure I was creating a maelstrom with a fairly dangerous storm, but I couldn't even focus. I just kept seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. I could still feel the warmth from her hands in mine. Then I had to screw it all up. Maybe if I had told her sooner she would have let me explain. Maybe I wouldn't have had to hear the frigidness in her voice to her short reply of, "oh". I beg the gods to let me never have to see her eyes filled with water as she walks away from me. Anything would be better than having to relive all of those moments all the while knowing, it was my fault.

I looked up at the sea above and saw that it was swirling, but luckily no one was caught in the storm yet. Triton swam up to me and shoved me hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" He pointed up to the swirling sea above me.

"You could kill someone with that. You're lucky I shifted the boats that were coming this way off course." He glared at me until I turned away to try to fix my storm.

"Smooth seas never made the skilled sailor." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care what you're feeling, you take care of the seas and those traveling on it."

He had a point. Afterall no matter how bad he was hurting, he didn't abandon his job. If anything he worked harder at it.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I just had a hard time today."

He scoffed at me, "Oh because you had to tell your friend that you were marrying a pretty nyphm. Must be hard being you." I felt my gut churning again.

"You don't know what it's like. I didn't choose this! I don't want to marry her."

"Exactly! You don't want to marry her!" I could hear the jealousy behind his words.

"It's not my fault that I was born first!" I knew we were going into dangerous territory when the cuts were still fresh.

"You don't even want any of this! Tell dad you aren't ready!"

"Oh and you are?"

"Yes! I have been ready for years while I was waiting for you to catch up." I couldn't even look at him anymore. I swam away before I could say something else that I regretted. It wasn't as easy as telling dad that I didn't want to be second in command. I may not be ready yet, but eventually I would be. I'll show him I'm ready. Starting with that little wayfinder.

Triton's POV

I crossed a line. I was just angry and jealous. It would be the fates design to have the one girl that I have fallen for would be betrothed to my brother. He is the one who set us up afterall. I had to spend all of today with her because Percy was out sulking or with Artemis. She doesn't deserve this. No one does.

I was frustrated but I still needed to do my job. I had been checking in on that wayfinder, but she had the demigod, Maui with her. I sensed that she was distressed though and decided to check in on her. She was on a voyage to return the heart of an ancient island goddess. One of the ocean island spirits chose her to return it when she was still a toddler. They haven't been much help since I became the messenger of the sea though.

She was begging for the spirit to choose someone else. She seemed completely helpless. I couldn't help but feel the same. She fell to her knees begging not to have this responsibility. Maybe her and Percy have that in common. Maybe that's why I sent an arm of water to her to take the heart back to the sea. At least someone should be able to get what they want.

The waters had started glowing with spirits though. One boarded the canoe to speak to her. What surprised me is this girl did not give up. One visit from the spirit and she found who she was and what she wanted. She dove into the sea to retrieve the heart again and was ready to sail. If she had that kind of bravery the least I could do was accompany her for the rest of her voyage. She still had a great battle against a lava monster before she could complete the quest.

She was a smart wayfinder. She knew that lava monster couldn't touch the water and she searched for a way around. When she did, I tried summoning as much waves and breeze as I could to get her there, but I wasn't Percy. She had made it to the channel but she wasn't in the clear yet. The lava monster noticed though and started to form a lava ball. She wasn't going to make it. I tried giving her every push I could but I wasn't enough. All I could do was watch in horror. All of a sudden a tide pushed her through, narrowly missing the flaming ball. I looked around in surprise to see Percy standing behind me, focusing all his energy into getting her to the decaying island.

"Why did you come?" I asked in surprise.

"I couldn't let her get hurt. I kind of like her and it was time to do my job." He gave me a half smile and continued pushing the girl toward the island. Once she reached the shore, she turned toward the lava monster and held the heart in the air. Surprisingly, it stopped and stared at it. The girl spoke to us, "Let her come to me."

She was asking for a death wish, but Percy parted the seas enough for the monster to come flying toward her and pause right in front of her. The girl placed the heart onto the monster's chest and it instantly started cracking to reveal a lush green skin.

"Wait, so that lava monster was the island goddess?" Percy asked with as much surprise as I felt.

"I guess that's what happens when your heart gets stolen." I smiled slightly but then both of our smiles dropped. Our hearts might not be physically stolen, but they were both breaking.

"We can't become like that Triton. I know I hurt you, but I will always love you. You're my twin afterall." I nodded in approval.

"I'm sorry. I think you will be ready. You know that girl reminded me a lot like you. Chosen for a life that you can't control."

"You were right though. I'm not ready. And it's not fair to you for me to be sulking for having a life that you wanted."

"You are ready. This just proved it. I just have one request for you."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. I could barely look at him as I said my request.

"Tessaria. You may not like her," I felt a growing confidence for the most important part of my request. I looked him straight in the eyes, "but please don't hurt her."

He looked me in the eyes and I could see the mix of emotions.

"I'll protect her with my life." He sounded confident and I felt like I could trust every word.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love guys! I know that these are some sad chapters but I'm adding a little humor in this one. Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters.**

Chapter 4

Apollo's POV

I was excited to see my sister. I haven't seen her in a week since we were officially inducted into the Olympians. A lot has happened in that week and if hers was as good as mine, we were bound to have stories to tell. I searched for her through the forest before I resorted to just yelling for her.

"Arty. Come out come out wherever you are." I thought I saw a flash of hair ducking behind the tree. Just my day, seeing my sister and maybe a little adoration from this girl.

I leaned on the tree casually, "You know you don't have to hide from me. And I'm better company when I can see you." I started peering around the tree before an arrow pierced the bark next to my eye. I drew an arrow and aimed from where the attack was coming from.

"This is a fight you don't want to start."

Another arrow flew closer to my shoulder. I didn't hesitate before firing back. I heard a small thud and a screech. I stalked over to where the attacker was and pulled back the branches from their hide out. There was a girl, maybe 15 years old, and she was scowling at me. Luckily the shot only hit her leg. I started bending to help her up but was knocked off my feet. When I was rolled on to my back the girl from behind the tree was holding a knife to my throat.

"What the hades is wrong with you girls."

"You!" She snarled. She was rearing her knife back before I heard some one shout, "Stop!" She immediately backed away and slightly bowed to the voice. Out of the woods appeared my baby sister.

"Hey sis. Come to join the party?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me but addressed the girl first. "This is my pigheaded twin. He is no threat to you." The girl looked in disbelief.

"But he hit Rene with his arrow!"

Artemis turned to glare at me now. She grabbed me by my shirt, "You hurt one of my hunters?" I was almost scared to answer with the fury in her eyes.

"She fired at me twice before I shot back. It was only in the leg." I tried defending myself and her glare softened a little bit before going to find Rene. She was a lot less fierce now that Artemis was around. She tried limping out of the branches but fell in front of me. Artemis turned her glare to me again.

"I can fix it." I turned to the girl and tried to grab the arrow from her leg. She flinched and pulled away from me. "I can't help you with the arrow still in your leg."

She looked at Artemis helplessly. She sighed before kneeling down and pulling it out, causing a lot more pain than I would have. She girl let out a cry of pain before Artemis's icy glare silenced her.

I began mixing a small piece of ambrosia with many herbs that I found worked very well with external wounds. While I was working the girl only stared at Artemis, who was giving her soft smiles occasionally.

"There. She will be fine in three days." I wiped my hands clean of the nonsense.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. She turned to the two girls, "Penelope, take Rene back to camp. Help the others with dinner."

"Others?" I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"There are six of us. They are my hunters." She answered nonchalantly.

"And what do these hunters do?" I assume they do much more than just hunt.

"Well we travel around, hunting down monsters."

"And am I considered a monster?" She averted her gaze and blushed a little.

"Well to them yes. They are all girls who have been hurt by men. I only ask that they swear their allegiance to me and take an oath."

"So it's a bunch of girls who hate men. Sounds very healthy sis." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand. I'm tired of seeing so many girls be hurt by them. It's not their fault so I took a stand." She gained her confidence back slightly. I must admit, her efforts are very admirable. I was proud for her until fear struck me.

"And why did you decide to form this?" She looked off into the distance.

"Don't worry Apollo. I won't get hurt anymore."

I felt the anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Who hurt you?" Whoever this asshole was, was going to pay. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Come to think of it, they probably didn't. She's a tough one and never hesitated to use violence. I started checking for any signs of injury.

"They didn't physically hurt me." She pulled away from me.

"Who is it? What did they do?" I wanted answers. I wanted to carve their name on the shaft of the arrow made for them. They would feel my fury.

I saw the heartbreak in her eyes as if she was reliving every minute of what happened. She whispered, "Percy."

My jaw must have physically dropped. Percy. I couldn't believe he would even think about hurting her. We were all bestfriends growing up, and I could tell he cared for her at the celebration. So what could have happened that hurt her?

"How did he hurt you?" She started walking towards a fallen tree and collapsed onto it sighing, "He's getting married."

How could he be getting married? I just saw him a week ago and he seemed so infatuated with Artemis. He even took her sailing the next day. He wouldn't do that if he was getting married.

"Do you know to whom?"

She rolled her eyes, "Does it matter. I didn't stay around to hear the whole love story."

There has to be an explanation. Of course Artemis didn't give him time to explain. If she wasn't going to get the story, I was. I gave her a simple nod before turning towards where the sea was.

"Where are you going?" as it if wasn't obvious.

"Just going to have a little chat with an old friend."

"Honestly Apollo, I'm fine. You don't have to." She sounded so sincere, but I know that whatever was said must have broken her heart if she started a whole war party against the whole male species.

"Don't worry. We're just going to talk." I started walking away and pulled an arrow out and considered started a new engraving. I wasn't looking for a fight, but just in case I marked it with a P.

Percy's POV

It had been a week since the arrangement, and since then I had only seen the bride to be maybe a total of 30 minutes. Each time was spent in mostly silence and awkward glances. This isn't how either of us are, and I hate this situation for making us this way. When I first met her she was always smiling, outgoing, and a little witty. I liked her. She would have made a great sister, and now she's going to be my wife.

It wasn't fair to her that I was so cold though. She didn't choose this either, she would much rather be with Triton.

I was shadowing Poseidon in the battle strategy room for the day, but I must not have been paying enough attention. I got a quick poke with his trident and an angry glare.

"Perseus, pay attention. You will be making your own commands some day."

"I know. I apologize."

"Speaking of future duties…how are you getting along with Tessaria?"

"I didn't realize you were Aphrodite now, dad." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. I hoped he would show me mercy, but that would be too easy.

"She is your betrothed. The people of Atlantis will be expecting a wedding when she turns 18."

"She's not 18 yet?" I was honestly surprised. She looked like she could've been 20.

"She turns 18 in nearly 8 months. You should really get to know her more. She's a nice girl and will make a great wife."

"Maybe for someone else." I know that sounded snotty, but I couldn't help it. I was only 18 and it was my right to pout. Zeus does after all and he's ancient. Poseidon didn't seem to think I could though. I saw his face go stern. All the fish around him immediately swam for cover.

"You are going to marry her and when it comes time, you will be my second in command. Now grow up and control your storms."

I looked up and saw the waters churning and waves growing. I was frustrated, but I needed to get a grip on my powers. I kneeled before him, "I apologize for my actions."

"I know you may not agree with this arrangement now, but with time you will see the good in this. In order for that though you have to get along. Now she's waiting in the garden and I suggest you actual try to have a conversation with her."

00000000000000000000

The garden was always a great place to visit. It was half filled with water and half air, so both types of vegetation could thrive. When I searched around the room I saw her mindlessly playing with a sea anemone. Some seahorses swam around her ankles and she smiled before blowing air bubbles at them. She was naturally pretty. She didn't even see how the sea creatures adored her. I coughed slightly to get her attention and her smile dropped.

"Sorry to disrupt you. I just wanted to talk."

"You wanted to? Or your dad forced you to?" I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well he may have forced me, but it is the right thing to do."

"Oh." Her face twisted into what seemed like a half smile. I sat next to her on the bench.

"When is your birthday?" I guess if that's when we are to be married I should know the deadline.

"April 22."

"Are you going to have a celebration for it?"

"Well we're getting married the day after, so that's the celebration." She sounded as excited as I was, but it still didn't seem right.

"Well I'm going to throw you a celebration. Even if it is just you and me and all the sea creatures."

"Really?" I could see a little smile as a sea horse floated by in a water bubble and tickled her nose.

"It's the least I could do. You deserve that much." I know I had been an ass lately but I decided to start this relationship off right. It seemed to be working because she actually smiled a genuine smile.

"I know this arrangement isn't exactly our idea, but we could always make the best of it." I accidently put my hand on her leg and we both flinched.

"That's a little suggestive isn't it?" She gave me flirty eyes before laughing.

I felt the blush creeping all the way to my cheeks before laughing too. It was short lived though because an arrow landed right next to my hand on the bench. I looked up to see the angry sun god.

"You have some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the support! I am sorry if the next update will take a while. I will be busy at work the next few weeks, but I will try to deliver a great chapter by the new year. As always, I do not own the Percy Jackson characters. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Apollo's POV

I strolled in remaining calm and ready to listen to what Percy has to say for why he broke my sister's heart, and I see him feeling up that nymph and her leaning in flirtatiously. I didn't want to resort to violence but I had to make my presence known. I fired an arrow at his hand and the two jumped back in surprise.

"You have some explaining to do." I heard the dangerous tone of my voice and I liked it. Percy stood up and I swear I saw his knees shaking. He gulped nervously and whispered to the girl beside him. She left the room leaving us alone. I walked toward him slowly still clutching my bow. I could see the guilt in his eyes though. I told myself I would hear him out first, so I placed the bow over my shoulder. Percy's face relaxed slightly and he had the confidence to talk again.

"Apollo. What brings you to the palace?" I rolled my eyes. He knew why I was here.

"Oh. Just wanted to go for a little swim. Then I thought, hey you know who I haven't seen in a week? The guy who broke my sisters heart." I shoved him down. He didn't even try to resist. He felt guilty and I could see it in everything he did. He sank into the shallow water and averted his gaze.

"I never wanted to hurt her." He sounded so broken I almost felt sorry for him. He was my best friend and it hurt to see him this way. But it hurt more to see the look on my sister's face. I took a deep breath to give him a chance to talk.

"That's the girl you're marrying? Seems like you are getting nice and cozy with her."

"It's not like that! I was just trying to get to know her."

"Well tell me what it's like then? When are you getting married?"

He sighed. "April 23rd."

"In eight months?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "How long have you known about this?"

"Poseidon told me the night after your initiation celebration."

An arranged marriage. The puzzle pieces started to fall together. No wonder he was flirting with Artemis all night. He didn't know he was getting married. I knew he never would have been that much of a scumbag.

"I had to tell Artemis in person. We were having such a good day and then I ruined it!" He shouted frustrated. I didn't blame him.

"It's not entirely your fault. There's not a good way to tell her that."

He just shook his head though, "I know but she hates me now. I should have told her sooner. Gods I almost kissed her!"

"You what?" I knew he liked her, but it was still my sister.

"Calm down. I didn't and then I told her I was getting married."

I slapped the back of his head. "What the hades is wrong with you. Of course she started a man hating war party."

"A war party? She really hates me, doesn't she?"

I sighed. No matter how much she wanted it to be true, she didn't hate him.

"No she is just embarrassed. And ticked off. But she doesn't hate you. She doesn't know it's an arranged marriage though. That might slow her man hunt if you told her that."

"I want to explain, but I haven't been able to leave the palace. And I don't even know where to find her." He was about to start rambling so I cut him off and got straight to the point.

"Quit making excuses. You could easily get away for a few hours and you have a great friend who happens to know the whereabouts of his sister. You just don't know what to say."

"What can I say?"

"Tell her the truth. It will take some time but she will come around."

He stood up quickly and paced around.

"She can't come around though! I like her a lot, but I can't be with her. I just don't want her to hurt anymore. This stupid arrangement is already hurting too many people." I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Who is being hurt?"

"Triton. The nymph I'm marrying is the one he fell for at the party."

Shit. This is just getting worse and worse.

"Have you tried talking to Poseidon?"

"Tried it. It's no use. I'm the first born no matter how many minutes separate us."

He really did look distressed.

"None of this will get solved with one conversation. She does deserve to know the truth though."

He gave a decisive nod. His green eyes flickered back to life as he looked at me.

"Where is she at?"

Artemis POV

"Well Rene, it looks like your leg will be better in a few days after all." Her leg was still swollen but the wound had already scabbed over. Whatever Apollo did, was certainly speeding up the recovery process.

"Thank you my lady." We were all gathered around the campfire and they were all looking at me expectantly.

"Tomorrow we will begin our trek towards the coastal cities. There is talk of a sea monster terrorizing the town and we have to put an end to it."

They all stayed silent but gave small nods of confirmation. Penelope was the first to speak though.

"Excuse me Lady Artemis. Why are we going to the sea cities? Isn't there other gods that protect people at sea?" Of course there are but I'm not sure if I trust them anymore.

"Yes there is Penelope. But the monster is not containing its fury to the sea. It is finding ways to destroy the city and the locals do not have the skill set to fight it off."

"Do we?" I could tell the girls were still nervous, but they had all grown in our week together. Before I met them none of them knew how to handle a weapon. Now Penelope has developed skills with the bow and Rene with a dagger. Not to mention Jessa with a spear. They were great hunters already.

"Of course you are ready. I promised to keep you safe and I wouldn't put you in a position where you would be in harms way. You all have grown greatly in this week together."

"I'm not ready. I don't think my leg will be healed in time."

"What my brother gave you was very powerful. If you will feel safer, you can be on the perimeter escorting the villagers to safety."

A sour look crossed Rene's face.

"Should we trust what that male did?" She kept looking at her leg as if expecting it to fall off. She had a very rough history with males in her past but Apollo was an exception. I felt a pang of anger in me as she tried accusing him of being a distrustful male.

"He is my brother. You can trust him. If it weren't for him you would still be bleeding." Rene sunk further into the stump on the tree.

"We will leave at dawn."

They shuffled into their tents in preparation of tomorrow. I did the same and my thoughts wandered to why I was dreading going towards the sea. It wasn't the point teeth or the massive fins that bothered me, but the simple green eyed boy in the sea. What if I saw him? What if I saw her with him? My heart still felt the pain every time I think about him. But nothing could be worse than letting my guard down. So then I voiced my worst fear of all. What if I forgave him?

0000000000000000000000000

"Fire!" A flaming ball was catapulted into the sea monster's eye, but it just got angry.

The villagers were fighting back with everything they had but it wasn't hurting the beast.

"Penelope and Juliana, take the children away from the coast. They will be safer in the forest and be prepared to help with perimeter attacks." They herded some children away from the fight just in time. The sea monster swiped a tentacle at the shops next to us. Debris started flying and came close to hitting Zoe. Maybe I did bring them in too early. They had only been training for a week. I was analyzing the monsters strategy when it shrieked in pain. I turned to see the source and saw Zoe taking the very debris that nearly hit her and stabbing it into the monster's tentacle. I gave a sly smile. They were ready.

"Zoe, Jessa, keep taking out the tentacles you can reach. It's weakening by the minutes. Rene, we are going to get closer to the body and shoot arrows at it. If it's reacting this way to a tentacle, it should be destructed with hits to his body."

I saw Zoe barreling into the next tentacle next to the bake shop. She took a hot iron from inside and pierced the monsters skin. The whole end after it turned white and shriveled up.

Penelope was scooting closer while taking cover behind some carts. She would shoot an arrow at the monster when it was distracted by another piercing. The plan seemed to be working. I rolled closer into the action to get a clear shot. The monster was weakening but it was also getting very angry. I saw the gleam in it's eyes as it pulled another tentacle from the sea. Before it could make it's mark on land I shot a flaming arrow at the base. The whole tentacle fell into the sea, creating large waves. They weren't stopping though. Dark clouds were forming above us and the wind started howling. This was getting dangerous for the villagers. I saw Penelope shooting an arrow into the monster's underbelly as she escorted more villagers to the forest.

The storm was picking up and I saw large waves fighting off the monster's other side. They were trying to drag the monster back out to sea. It was a blessing and a curse to have the help. The monster was retreating but it was also getting more desperate to keep the land it was on. The longer the waves persisted the stronger the monster clutched on to whatever building was around. It was time to end this once and for all. I looked out to sea and saw Percy using all his might to get this monster back to the sea. I had a plan but I needed help to get a good shot.

"Percy!" I shouted. His concentration broke slightly to find my voice.

"Percy! I have a plan!" He looked confused as he kept conjuring the storm. The winds were getting too strong for my Hunters and I needed to stop them now.

"Catch me!" I blindly jumped towards the monstrous waves and thank the gods Percy understood what I was doing. A large wave formed under me.

"Are you crazy?" I saw the panic in his eyes. I just shrugged it off though.

"I needed a clear shot." I refocused on to where the monster was setting his sights on Rene. A damaged tentacle was moving towards her and she was looking for a weapon. I only had one shot to keep her safe. I set my sights on the monster's heart, took a breath and fired. The monster started squealing in pain and turning white. He was crumbling to the ground and Percy was washing waves over him to bring him back. The ground was still crumbing though. I saw Rene still jumping over the now shriveling tentacle and was going to be caught in the landslide.

"Rene! Move!" She was running as fast as she could but the monster made one last pound on the land and sent the outcrop sliding. I jumped on to the outcrop and shoved her to safety. I wish I could say the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been extremely busy moving and working. I wish I could say I could update more regularly but I can't. I had a very tough night but since there is nothing I can do to change it I decided a little writing therapy could help. So please review or leave any words of wisdom, because I could sure use it.**

Chapter 6

Artemis POV

I awoke in a bubble above the ground. Everything looked wavy but there was no mistaking the very angry faces on my hunters' faces. I looked to see where their glares were pointed below me to see the dark haired boy only looking slightly nervous. His eyes were trained on me though. I rolled over in the bubble and my hunters finally broke their glare and had looks of relief.

"Mi lady. We were so worried." Zoe stepped forward then pointed her hunting knife to Percy, "Get her out of that bubble!"

Only then did he take his eyes off of me. He sent a glare her direction.

"If you didn't notice princess, this bubble is helping heal her."

She reared back her hand to throw the knife.

"Stop!" I didn't realize the voice was mine but only my voice had the power to stop the attack.

"I am fine. I should have been injured a lot worse, so this bubble has some healing properties. But I am perfectly healed now so let me down."

He seemed reluctant but slowly lowered me and when the bubble popped he immediately started checking for any damage. His thumb was on my cheek and I instinctively pulled away. No matter what act of kindness he had, I couldn't forget the hurt that I felt the last time I saw him. His eyes had a flash of hurt before he pulled away too. Once he did the hunt swarmed me with hugs.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have been quicker." Rene was in tears.

"Stop the blubbering. It would have been irresponsible of me not to protect everyone of you."

She wiped away her tears and joined the group hug. Behind us I heard some one clear their throat. Percy was looking sheepishly at the ground.

"If I have your permission, may I steal you away for a moment?"

"I am grateful for you kindness and your help in the battle, but I have duties here. I must make sure everyone is healed."

"Apollo already stopped by to fix all of their scrapes. Please Lady Artemis. I think I have some explaining to do."

I saw the grief in his eyes. It couldn't hurt to at least hear him out. I'll go in with an open mind but a guarded heart.

00000000000000000000000000000

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours. We finally reached a small shaded spot on the shore covered in palm trees. Both of our comfort places. He sat down on a rock and ran a hand through his hair. He was as nervous as I was. I found my finger fiddling with the end of my hair mindlessly. I didn't know who would talk first and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to hear his excuses. I was wrestling with my thoughts until the silence was finally broken.

"I didn't know I was getting married." He tore his eyes from the sea to look at me.

"How do you not know?"

"It was arranged. The night of your induction Poseidon sat me and Triton down and he announced that I would be next in line. But in order for that to happen I have to get married to Tessaria." Of course it was arranged. That explains that but I still felt a pang of anger in my gut.

"Then why did you agree to still be with me the next day? Why didn't you just tell me right away instead of leading me on?" I felt the tears behind my eyes but I forced them not to spill. I was too angry and hurt for that. His head dropped.

"I don't know. You're my bestfriend and I just wanted to see you. I didn't want to lead you on and I was planning on telling you but you were so happy."

"Of course I was happy. But it was all a lie. That whole day wasn't true." I felt myself sinking onto a tree stump. My eyes closed trying to hold back the tears and I felt warm hands around mine.

"You can't say that. That's not fair. It was real to me and it still is. We can still see each other." His eyes were pleading with me, but I've seen too many women hurt because of arrangements like this.

"None of it mattered Percy. You're getting married and I will not have you be like Aphrodite. And I will not have Tessaria hurting anymore than she is now."

His hands were still firmly grasped in mine. He didn't want to let go and I knew the feeling. We had to do what was right though. He sank beside me and rested his head on my shoulder just like when we were little. If only Apollo was there leaning on my feet it would be like old times. Too much has changed for that though.

"I'm glad that you explained what happened, it is a bit of a relief, but there isn't anything we can do." He sighed and his arm dropped from his lap and brushed against my leg. I tried to pretend I didn't feel a spark anymore. I had to burry it deep inside so no one else would get hurt.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You won't. I just need time to figure things out. I have six girls to look after now."

"Yeah…I meant to ask you about that. What's with the chick army?"

"They just need someone to protect them. They've been hurt and I think I can help them."

"So you're still going to keep them?"

"I may have started it from my emotions but I think it will do a lot of good things. For them and all the townspeople we saved today."

"You almost got yourself extremely hurt in the process." I waved away his worries.

"They're still new to the whole warrior game. But we always could use some allies." I raised my eyebrow at him. I might not be able to be friends now but that doesn't mean I would ignore him completely.

"You really helped us with that monster today. We could always use the help if you're around."

He got off the stump and bowed before me.

"At your service my lady." I had to laugh at his antics.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Allies?" I gladly jumped up from the stump. I could be allies with him, that would be safe and it is always good to have a sea god on your side. I shook his hand firmly.

"Allies."

He gave me a ear to ear grin and pulled me to him to give me a hug. I hugged him back. Hugs are friendly right? He started his way toward the water and turned when he reached the first waves.

"I'll be around when you need me." He gave a smirk before creating a huge wave that reached our little stump. It was about to engulf me when Percy sprung out and kissed my cheek before receding back to the sea.

My cheek was still warm and I held it on my way back to the hunt. Cheek kisses are friendly right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: It's been a while but I'm finally updating. Sorry for the wait but thank you for being so patient. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

Tessaria's POV

It was my birthday, but I really didn't feel like celebrating. I awoke to the corals as vibrant as ever and the anemones reaching out to kiss my fingers. Everywhere I stepped there were new sea creatures swarming at my feet. I can always count on them to remember my birthday. By the time I reached the ballroom at the palace, my head was adorned with a kelp crown and a shell anklet was slipped onto my foot.

I was supposed to meet Percy and Poseidon in the ballroom in preparation for tomorrow. While I was still against the arrangement, Percy has managed to become one of my closest friends. We built our friendship on the common understanding that neither of us were with the ones we wanted but we had a duty to uphold. It might sound harsh, but it works.

I searched the ballroom but it was empty. Well, except for the single magnolia flower resting on a table. The sight brought a huge smile to my face. I loved magnolia trees but it was rare that I could see them in time for the flowers to bloom.

"So you like them?"

I was drawn out of my trance to see Triton in the middle of the room.

"It's beautiful. How did you know?"

"Just a few observations over the past few months." He neared closer, leaning against the table.

"You're that observant are you? What else have you observed?" His eyes studied mine for what seemed like days before he showed a small smile.

"You're kind to every sea creature, they have adored you since you've been born. Especially on your birthday." He gestured to my crown and anklet.

"You pretend to be happy when your father is around, but I think you don't want to have that responsibility that he gave you. Maybe that's why you and Percy have grown closer."

I looked to the ground. Something about him mentioning Percy didn't seem right. I always kept the two of them separate but Triton always brings him up.

"The most important observation I have seen though is that your eyes have grown brighter, your hair shinier, your smile more brilliant. You're in love."

My head snapped up to meet his gaze. His face was emotionless but I could sense he had a great emotion towards that statement.

"Triton, I-"

"Happy birthday!" the doors to the ballroom flew open to revel Percy and a whole parade of sea creatures behind him. He was carrying bouquet of lilies and a simple cake. Each larger sea creature had another flower to add to the bouquet. By the time they were all in the room it was an extravagant bouquet that was almost larger than a dolphin.

Triton picked up his flower and laid it on top and I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Percy was smiling ear to ear. "I told you I would throw you a party."

"It's amazing." I gave him a hug. Sure he wasn't who I wanted but he was kind and always surprises me. I honestly thought he would be moping the whole day.

"I know I've been kind of moody lately, but you still deserve the best." He inadvertently glanced at Triton. "Our situation might not be ideal, but you still deserve to have someone that cares for you."

"This is more than I could have asked for Percy. Thank you." I hugged him and he was stiff as a board until he finally returned the hug. He kept me close to him and whispered in my ear, "I know you and Triton are in love. Don't mess it up."

I must have looked as confused as I felt because he just laughed at me.

"I'm not going to say anything if you still see each other."

"But we're going to be married. That wouldn't be right." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Zeus ever cared about being married?" Lightning struck in the distance and Percy just pointed to the fried fish to prove his point.

"But what about you?" He gave me a sad smile.

"I may have already blew my chance."

"It still doesn't seem right."

"I'm not forcing you to still see him, I just thought you would like the option." He picked the magnolia and a lily from the bouquet and left it on the table.

"You have a choice to make. Are you going to listen to duty just because a bossy parent says so or your heart?"

He left me to ponder his words. Was it really that simple though? Follow my heart and be with Triton while still married to his brother? Or be the dutiful daughter I've always been taught to be. I closed my eyes and listened to my thoughts. The whales in the distance were singing a love song and I felt like singing along. I grabbed the flower and for once I didn't wonder what others would think. I was going to be happy for once.

Percy's POV

Well today was the day, I'm getting married. I never thought I would say that, especially not when I was this young. This marriage meant so much more than just being, by law, bound to Tessaria. It was the start as the second in command. I had to start leading by example and taking care of business. I had to start thinking of others first. Maybe that's why I gave Tessaria the option to be happy. I don't know if she will take it, she always has been the dutiful daughter.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided it was time to be the dutiful son. Maybe this wasn't my choice, but it was time I live up to it. I straightened my tie and started my walk towards destiny.

I make my way up to the altar and survey the crowd. Pretty much the whole kingdom was there waiting to see the union that made me officially responsible for them. Tessaria's parents were near the front just waiting for the union to be official. All of the sea creatures had circled the dome to watch their guardian walk down the aisle. There were also a few gods in attendance. Zeus was there trying to look more powerful than dad. Dionysius was in the back with a keg already chatting up a nymph. I searched the ballroom hoping to see a slice of silver. Instead I found a very dim sun god. Apollo's gaze met mine and he gave me a solemn smile.

I didn't expect her to come exactly. I just hoped that maybe she would find some way to get me out of this and stop the whole thing. I don't deserve to have her save me though. I'm in my own mess and it wouldn't be right for me to drag her into it.

I didn't have much time to think about how much more I could screw up my life because the music started and the doors were opening. From this moment on, I Perseus god of the storms and tides, will not screw up anyone else's life.

Triton stood next to me speechless as I saw Tessaria make her way down the aisle. She did look beautiful, her dress flowed like the water and was decorated with splashes of color. The dolphins sent their adoration through their music and the kingdom all but kissed her feet as she walked by.

I didn't care about anything that she wore though. The only thing that I was interested in was the magnolia tucked into her hair. When she reached me I tucked a strand of hair towards the flower and smiled. So she chose her heart afterall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! It has been a while BUT to be fair the wedding wasn't until April 23** **rd** **. So I'm right on schedule! Of course that's just a sorry excuse for I've been very busy with school. I have one week left of school so hopefully I will have more frequent updates during May, but then it's back to work. I do not own the Percy Jackson characters.**

Artemis POV

The seas were calm tonight, barely any swells in sight. It was going to be a calm night since the sea gods were preoccupied. It may have been crazy for me to think, but I had hoped to see a storm forming from the upset gods. I had been watching the seas all day in hopes of seeing any type of swells or a gust of wind even a bolt of lightning. Any sign that would tell me everything under the sea was not at peace, that the wedding had been an outrage and fell through. But the seas stayed calm, not even a change in the tides.

The only notable change that I did see was the sunset was less glamorous than in the past. All the other gods may be celebrating, but I knew my brother was also mourning.

 _"Are you sure you aren't going?" Apollo had flashed into my camp just an hour before the wedding was supposed to start._

 _"I'm not going. I have responsibilities here. They need me." I gestured to the girls around the campfire. They were laughing and sharpening their knives._

 _"Yeah it sure looks like they're falling apart." He tried joking but it fell short. He didn't have the energy to flash them his carefree smile or even try to flirt. He came to the camp in all seriousness._

 _"I can't go and sit quietly by"_

 _"Then don't! You know this is wrong and you could-"_

 _"What? Stop the wedding? No if there was a way to put an end to this it would have ended already. I would only look like a fool and incur the wrath of many gods."_

 _He let out a sigh. "Well take care of your hunters." He left with another half smile before disappearing into a flash._

I was still in a trance when I heard Zoe's footsteps approaching.

"Milady. Will we be staying here for the night?"

"Yes. We will leave in the morning." I couldn't be the leader that they needed tonight. I just need a little longer. One more hour to be a foolish girl.

Percy's POV

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. We said our vows that were bound to be broken, but who hasn't broken their vows before. Tessaria seemed infinitely happier now that we were at the reception. We actually looked like we were a young and in love couple that just enjoyed being with each other.

I was sneaking some more cake when Apollo came to talk with me.

"Hey sunspot. How are you enjoying the party?" He sank down into the chair next to me.

"Well it's been pretty successful. Everyone is celebrating and no one has been cursed yet." Behind him I heard, "You pompous little-" a glass flew across the room. Well almost no fights.

"Well you can't win them all." He shrugged his shoulders. While the commotion started I spotted Tessaria and Triton slip out of the room. I tried my hardest to smile but it faltered.

"Seems like not everyone is happy with this arrangement." He gave me a knowing look.

"No I'm happy for them. Really. There's no need for everyone to be miserable if I can help it."

"You only have one problem with your plan." I looked up at him waiting for an answer. "You're still miserable."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well. The person that would make me happy doesn't want to interfere. If this all comes out, I don't want her to be blamed for anything."

"She stayed on the beach all day. I don't think that sounds like a person who wants to stay out of it."

"Since when are you such a romantic?"

"Well I've been getting really into poetry and this would make a great one. But honestly I just want my sister to be happy. Now get out of here."

"I can't just leave." The party was still in full swing. If I disappeared there would be questions.

"Tessaria already left. If anyone asks I'll just say you slipped away to consummate that marriage." I shuddered. "Well she is. Just not with you."

"Thanks for that." My words were dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem. I'll just be working on my poem. I'm thinking something about star-crossed lovers."

0000000000000000000000

"I was hoping you would still be here." Artemis was lying on the beach looking at the stars. I startled her out of her thoughts.

"It's peaceful here at night. I had some thinking I needed to do." I could have sworn I saw the hint of a tear trail on her face but she wiped it away.

"Why didn't you come to the wedding?"

"I had to look after the hunt."

"And where are they now?" I hoped to catch her in the lie. I wish she would just say what she wants to say without hiding anything.

"They are back at camp. Seeming as it is night time they are all resting." She had a sharpness in her voice. Almost as if she has been asked the same question before.

"I'm sorry Arty. I didn't mean it that way I just…" I let out a sigh, "I needed you there. I know that's selfish of me to think you would show up but I needed you." Her face softened.

"I just couldn't be there and see you promising to love her even if it isn't real."

"I talked to Tessaria yesterday. She is in love with Triton and who am I to get in the way of that?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What did you do? You still got married, right?"

"Yes, but I may have said that she can be happy with my brother as long as we put on an act for everyone else."

"That's very honorable of you." She rolled her eyes.

"It was the only way to keep our fathers happy and ourselves happy. Yes, I know it's sick and twisted but it was the only option I could think of." She let out a half laugh.

"And this makes you happy?"

"I'm working on it." I felt my voice get deeper and I looked in her eyes intensely. She looked away clearly flustered with what I was trying to communicate.

"No. Percy I told you I'm not getting caught up in this thing." She started walking away but I caught her arm.

"Were you waiting for me?" She yanked her arm away.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She started leaning closer ready for an argument. "Maybe at the beginning of the day I was, but I gave up. I will not be waiting around for you forever. I am through waiting for men to make up their damn minds." She was inches away now and I saw the fire in her eyes. She was angry but there was something more. I leaned closer.

"I've made up my mind. What do you want Artemis?"

Her lips crashed into mine with more passion than I could imagine. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was quick to tangle her hands in my hair and closed any gap between us. It was like every almost kiss that we had all built up into one. It was like we knew that our kisses were numbered and we had to savor it. It was risky, and I knew there would be hell to pay if we were ever caught. I would risk it all for just one more kiss.

00000000000000000000000

Artemis POV

I awoke wrapped in Percy's arms. We spent the whole night talking and laughing and interrupting each other with kisses. It's exactly what I hoped being with Percy would be with the exception that he wasn't mine. Any time I felt the guilt rising I pushed down with a kiss. It was a mutual agreement between them so I shouldn't feel guilty. It was hard to leave, but I had to return to the hunt. I didn't know when I would see Percy again but I was sure I would.

I was walking back to camp feeling weightless when I spotted him. A tall figure peering around a tree close to my hunters. I could see the bow shining in the light and he was reaching for an arrow. Before I could even think I sent an arrow flying at him. Before it could hit he ducked and fired at me. I caught the arrow in my hand and was ready for a fight. I started charging at him and he fired another arrow. I narrowly missed it by diving under a fallen tree. I pulled my dagger out ready for short range combat. I heard his footsteps getting closer. I rolled out and sprung to my feet swinging at where his head should be. I was off by over a foot. I left a gash in his shoulder that should have left him injured. He must have been swift enough to only receive a scratch. He came back swinging but I captured his arm and flipped him. I was straddling his shoulders and held the dagger to his throat. I finally got a good look at him. He had to be over 6'7" and had dark wavy hair.

"Why were you threatening my hunters?" I must have been dreaming because it looked like he smiled. I pushed harder on his throat and his smile faded a little.

"I wasn't threatening them. I was tracking a wolf that was outside of your camp."

Just then I heard the howl of a dying wolf.

"Obviously my hunters can protect themselves." I smirked and released the pressure.

"I have no doubt that they could handle the wolf. Any hunters of Artemis must be skilled." He had smiled again displaying his white teeth. I drew the dagger again.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows about the goddess Artemis. She is skilled in archery and apparently can handle a dagger. However they didn't say how beautiful you are." I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks and stumbled off of him. He chuckled at my discomfort.

"Well I guess that you are free to go. I hope I will not see you sneaking around the Hunt again." He gave me a winking smile.

"And if I am?"

"The hunt doesn't take kindly to men. You have only faced a small portion of the wrath that we are capable of." He leaned his tall frame closer to my ear.

"Maybe I'd like to see it all" he whispered. I felt a shiver go down my spine. He turned to walk away before pausing.

"So it's true that you hate all men."

"I have sworn them off." I tried sounding more casual than I felt.

"What a shame." He started disappearing into the woods again.

"Wait! Who are you?" He turned again and smiled that brilliant smile.

"Orion."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's May! Which means I should have written like two chapters since the last update but honestly I was a bit busy with interviews. To make up for it, enjoy this long chapter!**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV:

I still felt like I was riding the best wave even though I haven't seen Artemis in weeks. It had been two weeks since I snuck back to the palace after my wedding. So far our arrangement seemed to be fooling everyone. Tessaria was free to sneak away when she could and always came back smiling. If she was happy and I was happy then I don't see why we shouldn't continue this. Was it lying? Yes. Would some people frown at us for what we have going on? Yes. Would some people want her dead? Hopefully not but that just makes us more careful. So far we've been doing a good job at it. Except for that first night.

 _I was sneaking back into the palace the morning after my wedding. A smile was plastered on my face and I just floated through the hallways right into our chef._

 _"Perseus I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Vladius bowed in front of me._

 _"Don't worry Vlady, it is my fault."_ _He looked up when he heard the nickname I used for him and smiled a knowing smile._

 _"Did you have a good night?"_

 _"Oh it was perfect." It really was._

 _"And may I ask why you have left your chambers so early?" Shit why would I be out at this hour? The sun had barely broke in the sky. Then I remembered something._

 _"Well Vlady I am still the God of the Tides and the morning duty still had to be done." I mentally patted myself on the back. Good thinking Percy._

 _"Well I'll be starting breakfast soon. Let me know if I can send you and your wife anything."_

 _"Maybe just a small plate in a few hours. Tessaria is still sound asleep and shouldn't wake for a while." I was feeling all too proud until I saw Tessaria walking down the hall from the other direction. She froze when she saw us and quickly took in who I was talking to. She started toward us confidently._

 _"Oh there you are! I was wondering if you were going to come back with that fruit plate." She laced her arm through mine and waited for my response._

 _"Well my dear, I didn't think you wanted it so soon. I thought you were still asleep after I left for the tides," I said a little sharper than necessary. I didn't want her to blow my whole story._

 _"Well I couldn't go back to sleep once you left so I decided to check on the sea turtles that are passing through." The lie was smooth and I was a little scared that she told it so well. Vladius still eyed us suspiciously but smiled the whole time. I felt like I was going to throw up._

 _"Thank you so much for the wonderful cake Vladius. Everything was wonderful."_

 _"You are welcome your highness. Would you like me to send the fruit plate up?"_

 _She leaned into me. "That would be wonderful. We'll let you know if we need anything else." She tugged on my arm toward the chambers to get me to start walking. She looked serene but my legs still felt paralyzed._

 _When we shut the door she collapsed face first on the bed with a groan. "Do you think he knew anything? This is too risky."_

 _"I don't think he knew anything. Thanks to you. That was impressive by the way." She raised her head questioningly._

 _"The way you lied so easily. You played the part well."_

 _"It's a part I've had practice in." She waved her hand dismissively. I sat down next to her thinking if Vladius really did suspect anything._

 _"Is it too risky?" Her eyes started looking glassy. The smile that was on her face just minutes ago was like a ghost. I would do anything to make it come back._

 _"No. It's worth it we just have to be more careful." She gave a decisive nod._

 _"If we're going to do this we have to work on your nerves."_

 _"I thought I did pretty well until I saw you." She threw me a flirtatious smile._

 _"Really Percy. I didn't know I had that kind of affect on you."_

Ever since our close call we've been more careful. Tessaria has established a reputation of being an early riser and wandering the palace. Even when she isn't with Triton she sticks to her routine and visits with the sea creatures. Sometimes we even meet for breakfast when I get back from morning tide duty. I saw her seated at our private table in the garden room that Vladius has stated setting for us.

"Did you have a good morning?" She had a sparkle in her eye as she watched a migration of sting rays glide above the dome.

"Yes. These sting rays looked like they were going to run right into a pod of whales but they turned it around." She was still staring at the rays and I was studying her.

"You know I've never met someone who takes their duties so seriously."

"Well that's because I picked it. Sure as a nymph I've been born with some abilities but my mother chose corals. I chose sea creatures." A sea horse swam around her leg until she picked it up to give it a kiss.

"Well I think they chose you too."

"It's amazing how much happier you can be when you choose your life." She gave me a knowing look, "So why haven't you visited the girl you chose?" She was worse than Apollo. He just asked me the first day if we were a thing and left it at that. Tessaria seemed to constantly ask when I was going to see Artemis again.

"I'll see her again. I'm just letting things settle down a little. It's a little more suspicious when I disappear to go to land for hours." Tessaria rolled her eyes.

"You have an alibi and you know it. Come on Percy it's been two weeks. It's time to go for a visit." Before I could even reply she cut me off, "Now eat your blue pancakes. Vladius worked very hard on them."

"Yes dear."

0000000000000000000

Artemis POV

"Get down!" Zoe was inches away from being hit by the claws of the bear. She ducked and rolled down the hill and repositioned to let an arrow fly at the bear. Orion was behind her sending another arrow towards the bear. This bear wasn't going down. I searched for higher ground to get another angle.

Hit after hit and the bear was barely slowing down. Zoe flanked the right side while Rene and Penelope took the left. Orion saw me searching for higher ground and instantly gave me a boost. He tossed me to a limb that I latched onto. A rock started rolling toward Rene and she fell to the ground at the bear's feet. Orion started charging the bear with a knife drawn and I knew I didn't have much time. He let out a ear shattering cry to get the bear's attention away from Rene. The bear turned just as Orion reared back. I didn't have time to aim, I just shot.

The bear fell to the ground right as Orion struck its chest. When I hit to the ground I saw Orion was already checking on Rene and moving her to a stump.

"That was a good hunt my lady. I didn't think the bear would ever fall." Zoe Nightshade stood with me observing the fallen beast.

"He was a tough beast. But any man that treated the high priestess like that deserved this fate." My arrow was still lodged into the bear's head with blood flowing from the wound. Zoe took Orion's knife from the bears chest and examined it.

"I fear Rene would not have been so lucky if Orion wasn't there." Rene was fine, just a little shaken from being inches from the bear.

"You are right. What would you say to Orion officially joining the Hunt?"

"A male hunter?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes he is male, but I feel he is different from the others." I saw the doubt in her eyes. "Besides, he has already assisted us with five hunts and you have seen he does not have malicious intentions." He was checking the wounds of the other hunters.

"If you trust in him, milady."

"Then it will be done."

0000000000000000000

Tessaria's POV

No matter how many times I've eaten dinner in this dining room I will never get over how elaborate everything was. The coral was placed so delicately that it had a whole system of animals looping in and out. It was extraordinary. I was finishing my dinner and was just about to slip away through the hallway that lead to the backside of the palace to meet with Triton. I kissed Percy on the cheek and slipped away expecting to find the familiar silence of the passageway.

"Running off so soon, dear?" The voice was sharp and the gaze Amphitrite gaze me held no warmth. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Oh your majesty. I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to explore more of this palace on my way back to my room."

"Well it seems like you made yourself at home here. How are you adjusting?"

"I don't think I've ever seen anything this grand. I mean I had my own bit of kingdom before but that was mostly wide open seas." She let out a mocking laugh.

"I suppose it was. Well Tessaria I admit this conversation is not just for casual chit chat." That was supposed to be casual? "When do you think you will produce an heir?"

"Excuse me?" My voice went up another octave as she smirked at me.

"A child, dear. You do know you are expected to carry on the royal line."

"Well yes. That was part of the agreement but we've only been married two weeks." She scoffed at me.

"I was with child a week after our marriage. I was in your place before and there will always be pressure to continue the royal bloodline. The sooner the better."

My mind was swirling. I was only 18 after all and she expected me to have a baby. She was retreating down the hallway before she paused.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable in this palace. If there is not a baby born within a year…" she turned and gave me another knowing smirk, "well, I'm sure we will find a more suitable place for you."

0000000000000000000

Artemis POV

"Where will we be making camp tonight my lady?"

I observed the area. It was fairly decent cover and very few monsters have been sighted in the area. There were many tall trees that would be beneficial for lookout. We had traveled far today and I looked over my hunters. Their footsteps were all louder now that they were tired. If we continued on this trail we would no doubt signal anything in the forest.

"We will rest here tonight. The trees will give us good covering. Set your tents between the trees."

I reached down to touch the soil. It had a different consistency than the soil from the night before. I took in the smells around me. I smiled at the smell, wood with a mix of salty air. We had to be close to the ocean. I shook my head to channel my hearing. Just as I thought, the waves were crashing just five miles east of here. I closed my eyes to take in all the senses. Most of all I thought of Percy.

"Lady Artemis, what has you in such a good mood." I felt my smile fall slightly. Wait I was smiling?

"Nothing Orion. This is just my favorite type of place to be." He casually took in the surrounding.

"Well I can see the potential in the tall trees, which is your favorite place for attacking from, but many of them appear to be dying. My guess is the sand in the soil is blocking some of the water." I saw the leaves on the ground that shouldn't have been there this early in the year. I touched the bark on one of the trees and sent a quick prayer to the dryads in hopes they could be revived.

"I suggest you start preparing a dinner for the hunt. You may have won over many of them but they will be more accepting of you if you take this task."

"I already won over the hardest one." He winked at me before retreating. I instinctively scowled before realizing it came out as more of a smile. What is wrong with me? I returned to my tent before anyone could see I was actually becoming smitten with the man. This wasn't right. He was just a good hunter that happened to be very charming. It's not like I could actually like the man. I shouldn't like any man! My mind was swirling with thoughts of the newcomer and of thoughts of Percy.

Before I could drive myself insane with what I should and shouldn't do, there was a commotion outside. I burst through my tent ready for a fight but was taken aback at the sight of Percy being pushed around by Penelope and Rene. He caught my eyes and seemed to plead with me.

"We caught him wandering around the camp, Lady Artemis. What should be do with him?" The rest of the hunt was now gathered around and glaring at him. Orion appeared at the edge of the circle and smiled when he saw the looks between us.

"He is not a threat to any of us. You may have heard of him. This is Perseus, God of the Tides. He is an… old friend." Percy finally smiled at me, which made me blush. Some of the hunters relaxed but were still wary of him. Other's continued with their tasks and walked away. Unfortunately this was the moment Orion decided to make himself known.

"So this is the God of the Tides. I always imagined him to be older."

In a flash Percy's face hardened and I didn't even recognize him.

"Who is this?" He didn't even look at me when asking, he only kept his glare on Orion.

"Well this is-"  
"Orion. I'm the newest hunter." Orion crossed his arms over his chest and held his smug smile as before. Finally Percy looked at me.

"Is he serious? I thought your hunt was made for those wronged by men."

"Well he protected us once and the rest of the hunt appears to accept him." He let out a half laugh and focused back to Orion.

"So this guy is officially in the hunt? He took the pledge?" His eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh I pledged myself to Lady Artemis." His words were meant to get a rise out of Percy. And like everything else, Orion got what he wanted. Percy's hand twitched and I felt the air becoming unsteady. He took a step closer to Orion.

"And I suppose you swore off men. Must be a real challenge." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. They were inching closer and I swear it was like watching two alpha wolves fight. Orion didn't back down.

"I've sworn them off just the same as Lady Artemis has." In a blink of an eye Percy lunged and unleashed all his power. The sky swirled up above and it was down pouring.

"Percy stop!" The trees started shaking and I knew there wasn't much time. I pulled on Percy's arm but he was unmovable. I jumped between them and before he could hit again his face softened just enough to recognize who was in front of him. I pulled him away but his hand was still in a fist and he was staring daggers at Orion who was bleeding on the ground.

"Percy stop. We need to go talk." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Was now the time you were going to tell me about your new guy?" He started storming off but the wind kept swirling. I had to stop this before someone got hurt.

"Look I'll explain it all. Just come with me." I tried reaching for him but he shrugged me off.

"It seems pretty clear to me." We were out of earshot from the camp and he finally slowed and hit a tree. One of the limbs swung down but he didn't care anymore. There was still so much rage in his eyes.

"He's just one of my hunters, nothing more." He scoffed but waited for me to continue.

"I met him the morning after we were together. He saved our camp and I thought he could be useful."

"Great. You spend the night with me and then you shack up with a stranger the day after." Now it was my turn to get angry.

"Excuse me. I am not shacking up with anyone! If you don't believe me that's your fault but I don't deserve this. Any of this!" We were inches away and I couldn't help but think of the last time we were this close. But there was no wanting this time. Just two immortals filled with rage. I didn't know who would strike first but I felt my fingers twitch ready for a fight. He moved his hand and I summoned my hunting knives. I was too late to realize he was just running it through his hair. I saw the frustration pouring off him but then he saw the knives in my hands. His eyes had softened but now his jaw dropped. I dropped them.

"I'm sorry Percy. I thought you were"

"That I was going to hurt you? Artemis I thought you knew I wouldn't hurt you like that." I was speechless and idiotic for even thinking he would.

"This is probably my fault. You didn't want this so I'll make it easy for you." He started walking away, carrying the storm with him. Despite my pleas, he never looked back.

I returned to camp almost forgetting the destruction we caused. I looked and saw tents were overturned and the camp was littered with leaves.

Zoe approached me cautiously. "Everyone is ok here. No one was hurt."

Oh how wrong she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What another update in a week? Well this one is more of a transitional chapter. So short kind of boring chapter, but it was necessary. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll get this story rolling again.**

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

The rain started to sting my skin but I embraced it. Every pierce to my skin distracted me from thoughts of that guy. Who the hades is he to show up and suggest that him and Artemis were together? And actually flirt with her and live to tell the tale? The rain was blurring my vision but I saw a small campfire in front of me. A smaller girl with soft brown eyes was tending to it and I knew there would be a fury if my storm put out the fire.

I calmed down enough so the storm was just high waves and a heavy wind. I would get a disapproving look if I approached her like this, but I needed a talk.

"Hestia." I nodded briefly at her before sitting in front of the fire. I hoped she wouldn't hear the emotion in my voice but, as suspected, she gave me a disappointing gaze.

"Hey it was worse earlier. This is an improvement." She just sighed.

"You still have much to learn, young one." _Young one._ I glared thinking of the insult from that giant freak. The water was just a foot away now. She just made the fire grow hotter and motioned to the place next to her.

"Tell me everything."

I don't know if Hestia has some type of power to get people to spilling their guts or if it was just the presence of my favorite relative. I told her everything, from the moment I saw her at the induction to my wedding and the most recent event.

"And I guess I was just mad that she let him get away with that. And then I started thinking that maybe she let him get away with it because it was true." I let out a huff of air noticing the storm had passed.

"Am I being crazy?" Hestia studied me across the fire. She had been silent the whole time I was talking but I needed to hear some words of encouragement saying that I wasn't crazy.

"Yes. You are." So much for that. "But I would expect nothing less." She threw some type of sand into the fire and it started to dance.

"Do you know why we have so many wars, Percy?"

"Economics?" She sent me a stern look.

"People act before they know the whole story. Men shoot down other men because they're dressed in the same colors of another kingdom. Women are stoned because another man's shirt was in their wash. It only gets worse when emotions are involved." I thought back to the storm I had just caused. Yes, I may be a little emotional.

"When you're a god, your emotions are magnified. If you're happy, there's no coming down but if you're angry…well we've seen the result of that. And all gods think they can do no wrong."

"Is this a long way of saying that I'm wrong?"

"This is my way of saying that both of you are wrong." She smiled at me across the fire, "Both of you have too many raw emotions for your own good. And you're both as stubborn as your parents." I shuddered at the thought. "It won't be easy, but love is worth it." I snapped my head up.

"Who said anything about love?"

"Oh hush. Anyone who was paying attention can see that you love her and she loves you." She loves me? I almost smiled but then remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Then why would she invite Orion into the Hunt?" The instinctive scowl that comes up when I say his name was plastered on my face.

"Yes, Orion." I swear I think even she swooned at his name. "He is a skilled hunter, which I assume Artemis must be impressed by." I felt my anger rising again. "But as for her intentions, you would have to ask her yourself. And keep the storms at bay this time."

000000000000000000000

Artemis POV

I wanted to go find him and apologize for drawing my knives on him. I was stupid to think he would ever actually fight me. The look in his eyes was worse than any hit could ever be. I wanted to find him but looking around the camp I knew that wasn't an option.

Tents were over turned, one had a gash in the roof, and our cover by the leaves was destroyed. The air was finally still but I knew we were not out of danger yet.

"We have to move." All the hunters stopped what they were doing and looked as if I were insane. Jessa was the one to speak up.

"Lady Artemis, can we not fix the camp here? I fear that we will not make another move today." I feared that too, we had very new hunters with us that were not used to our pace.

"This place isn't safe anymore. My actions have alerted any beasts in the area that we are here. Pack quickly and we will move."

They packed the remaining of the tents silently and were ready to leave minutes later.

"Where will we be moving camp to, Lady Artemis?" Even Zoe sounded exhausted but I knew we needed to move. We had come from the west and there was no use in back tracking. I could be selfish and follow the path of destruction in hopes of finding Percy, but no good would come of that with Orion still in tow. The safest, but most difficult, path would be towards the mountains in the north. If we walked for just two hours we could make it midway up the mountain. You could see the top of the mountain so I pointed.

"Up there."

000000000000000

We reached the base of the mountain and it seemed many of my hunters were slowing down. Our newest hunter, Ana, was about to fall asleep standing up. We weren't going to make it up the mountain but we still needed a more secure location. Just 100 yards uphill there was an outcrop in the mountain. It looked large enough to be our home for the night.

"We will make camp up there and I promise we will feast tomorrow."

Zoe lead the charge up the path to get to the outcrop. Only two steps in and Ana collapsed with her pack on.

"Ana!" I crouched to where she fell and checked her pulse. Still strong.

"Ana, we're almost there. Just one more hill to climb." I shook her so her eyes fluttered open but she was defiant and curled back up.

"Just ten minutes."

She was at peace, a stark contrast to how I found her two months ago. Ana was just eleven years old and she found her way into the woods. She insisted that she was just lost but I heard the voices calling her name and she kept sprinting in the other direction. I saw the drunken man calling for her with a knife in his hand and knew she needed my protection.

I started to lift her up to carry her up the mountain myself but two large arms took her from me.

"I can carry her." I was still annoyed with Orion's responsibility in the fight.

"With all due respect, Lady Artemis, you are not much taller than she is. I can easily carry her."

Everything he has done since I met him was always for the good of the hunt. He shared his snares to provide dinner and was always there to protect the younger hunters.

"So I take it that was the man in your life?" He had a smirk on his face but I couldn't help but scowl. It only took him seconds to see what I tried so hard to hide from everyone.

"You would be wise not to speak of it." I saw him grimace at my glare but that didn't stop him.

"He's not very confident about this relationship. Care to share." He sounded like we were speaking about the weather and not my relationship that may or may not get someone killed or banished or start a war. Any were possible really.

"Well how would you feel if you expect to see someone and come face to face with a tall, dark and handsome figure who is spending time with that someone?"

"Oh you flatter me Artemis." He had a stupid cocky grin on his face.

"What did you say to him to make him like that?"

"Just stated the facts." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you didn't help the situation."

"I had a theory I wanted to test, and so far, it's been proven." I pulled his arm to stop him.

"What was the theory?" He was brought down to my eye level and he just leaned closer and whispered.

"I'll keep you in the dark a little longer. That's how you like it anyway."

My hand was still had a strong grip and I could feel the blood pulsing through his arm. Did he cower in fear though? No, he still had that stupid grin on his face. He never showed his fear, and I kind of hated him for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N: A lot of you are going to be very angry with this chapter. Just trust that I do have a plan and it will be fairly angsty before it gets better. On a happy note, thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Percy's POV

The trail was cold for weeks. I had spent a week searching up the Pacific coastline without even a hint of them being there. It was at that point that I regretted not trying to find her right away.

I was strolling along the rocky shores before I heard music and laughing. Above me on the cliff I saw lights strung about and a tented area. I snuck to the outer edge of the cliff and peered into the scene. There were many couples dancing and flowers hung around the lighting. I saw one couple swaying to the music and the way everyone surrounded them made me see they were the source of the celebration. I smiled at the happy couple. I know a wedding when I see one.

I decided to stay on the outside so I would intrude on their celebration but a familiar face drew me across the floor. The smiling sun god was strumming on a guitar and sending winks at the posse of girls that now surrounded him. He strummed, they swooned, I wanted to throw up.

The whole celebration just oozed love and happiness, but I only felt a bitter pit in my stomach and I wanted it to go away. I leaned against the bar and tried signaling the bartender. I could see he was a fairly short, round man with an eccentric fashion sense. His purple blouse shimmered and the golden rings sparkled as he spun bottles and shook drinks. His hair was slicked back and he smelled strongly of grapes even though he was serving tequila. His eyes gave him away, they glowed green as grapevines and held a mischievous gleam as he eyed me.

"Perseus, aren't you a bit young to be ordering from me?"

I scowled at him, "Age doesn't matter for us Dionysus." He was wiping out a glass debating whether or not to give me one of his specialties.

"Well there's only one thing I ask of my patrons when they order their first drink." I raised my eyebrows at him. He sounded like any sage old bartender.

"Tell me what it is that you are drinking for."

"That sounds like a good basis for blackmail," I retorted. He just gave a short humorless laugh.

"You wouldn't even begin to imagine what I know. Especially those who are frequent customers" He nodded his head toward another familiar face. The fire burned in Ares eyes but he had a loopy smile on his face.

"Is that why you're still an Olympian after everything with Zeus? Everyone is afraid of you." His eyes went dark and his face morphed into stone. I felt a vine creep up my leg and start squeezing at the knee. It was already becoming numb and I was terrified. That was before I felt another vine creeping around my neck.

"I don't need to be an Olympian for anyone to be afraid of me." The vines retreated and he slid the drink in front of me, his face still frozen in a scowl waiting for my decision. I held the drink, thinking of the sweet relief that could come if I just told Dionysus a little secret.

"I lost the woman I love." I tossed the drink back and already felt my toes start tingling. Dionysus was smirking again and the glint was back in his eyes.

"Welcome to the family."

I finished my drink and everything was starting to feel fuzzy. My eyelids were drooping and my head swirled, but everything was glowing. Everything was golden, I almost forget why I told Dionysus I was drinking anyway. But of course I couldn't because as I leaned back against the bar I saw the moon shining brightly like a searchlight. Like it was looking for someone. I spread my arms out wide and yelled at the sky, "I'm right here!" But it was silent, except for the laugh of the party goers.

Suddenly I wasn't alone and Apollo appeared beside me with a confused smile on his face.

"Apollo!" I slung my arm around his neck, "Isn't the moon so beautiful tonight!"

"Sure Percy. Um are you okay over here?" He smiled again, but without teeth. That's weird, he always shows teeth. My hands went towards his mouth trying to pry it open.

"Hey! What the Hades are you doing?" He slapped my hands away.

"There they are! You do still have teeth!" I reached for my empty glass and slid it back to Dionysus. He refilled it but Apollo stopped it from reaching me.

"Hey that's mine!" I tried reaching for it but he just pushed me back and turned his glare to Dionysus.

"How much have you given him?"

Dionysus shrugged, "This is only his second drink."

"Gods you're such a light weight Percy." Apollo slapped my hand away from the drink again.

"Just one more Apollo." He pushed it out of my reach. He gave me a look waiting for me to explain. I felt my buzz dying down again.

"I think I lost her." Instantly everything stopped glowing gold and turned a little blue. "There was another guy there. Orion," I spat. "I think she likes him."

"Percy," he let out a sigh. "I don't know how she feels about Orion, but I know how she feels about you."

"You should have seen this guy. He was so arrogant. Even his voice was cocky!"

And then I heard it. Right there at the party.

"Sorry ladies. I'm spoken for." I whipped my head around so fast that everything was spinning again. But there he was with two girls clutching on to his arm.

"What's so great about her," one of the girls asked. He just smiled that same smile.

"She's a goddess. Anything you can do, she does so much better."

Apollo just stared at the scene stunned. I grabbed the drink he was hiding from me and downed it before I started walking towards where Orion stood. I noticed my legs weren't as strong as I wanted them to be. I was wobbling around but I still felt the fury in my veins.

"Hey! No one gets to talk about Artemis that way you bast-" I didn't get to finish because I felt myself falling. The night sky whirled by me as I toppled end over end from the cliff. I faintly remember hearing someone shout my name. Apollo I think. I remember feeling the cool water surround me. Then I remember darkness.

I woke up back at the palace, but my head was still swirling. I wanted to go back and kill Orion. But then a evil thought crept into my mind, what if he wasn't lying. I stumbled into the kitchen and found the bottle of wine from the wedding. I didn't bother with a glass, no one else would be needing this.

I stumbled back to my room expecting a quiet night so I could get lost in my thoughts. And the wine, yeah the wine would help. But then I saw a shaking Tessaria and I knew this wine was no longer for one.

"What's wrong?" I slumped next to her and tried to stay upright. Her hand wiped across her face before she turned toward me.

"It's nothing. Just a tough night."

"Is it because of Triton?"

"No. Everything is great." She tried to smile but it faltered.

"It doesn't look great." I offered her the wine and she hesitated before taking a long swig.

"It's just there is a lot more responsibility here now that we're married. I don't think I can handle it." What was she talking about? She was great at her role and the people loved her.

"You've done a great job. Everyone loves you." She passed the bottle back and I happily accepted it.

"So what's your reason?" She motioned to the almost empty bottle.

"A tall, cocky hunter." Her eyebrows shot up questioningly.

"Orion. He says he's with Artemis. And implies that she is no longer a maiden." My voice trailed off and I suddenly felt like the weight of the world pressed down on me. I didn't have the strength to hold myself up anymore and I collapsed back on the bed. Tessaria rested her head on my shoulder and reached for my hand.

"He could be lying." She looked up at me and there was a hope behind the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah I know. But what if he's not."

Suddenly the room was spinning and everything was glowing a rosy color. That weight of the world felt like it was pushing me closer to her. My hand was on her cheek and everything felt fuzzy. I closed my eyes hoping the spinning would stop. Then I felt a light brush against my lips and it did. I don't know what was happening, it felt like a whole different force came over me. I deepened the kiss and rested my other hand on her waist. Her lips moved roughly against mine. This isn't how it's supposed to be. The force was crashing down on me, it was so strong and I couldn't resist. I saw the rosy color brighter now and it hurt. I closed my eyes begging it to go away. For the second time that night, I saw black.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back for an update! Yeah so we have to deal with the aftermath of that last chapter. This chapter is slightly shorter, but it seemed like the best stopping place. Sorry if the updates take a little longer, I just started my new job and don't have reliable wifi during the week (Sorry Jaydon23). Thank you to all of my frequent reviewers! It means a lot to me!**

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

"Seems like there weren't any tides this morning."

The voice was fuzzy in my head but it was no doubt a woman's. My eyes were still shut but the woman's voice made my heart speed up. It had to be someone important to me for my body to react that way.

"You missed your morning duty, Perseus." My face scrunched up like a child being put in timeout, because I guess that was what was happening. I opened my eyes to see a slightly irritated Amphitrite. She was standing over me with her arms crossed.

"Perseus."

The room wasn't spinning any more and my heart was racing for another reason. My mom is going to find out I was drunk. I don't know if it was the result of a hangover or just the motherly tone that made my head hurt.

"I thought the coast was hit hard enough with storms this week. They could use a break." My voice was steady and I managed to stand up without wavering. I just had to make my way to the bathroom.

Her face didn't soften. "The storms that you caused."

I winced thinking about my actions the past week.

"No one died mom. It was harmless."

"I think Santorini would disagree. They lost three boats because they were thrown against the rocks. You're lucky the crew could escape before they went under."

My stomach lurched. Between the Dionysus special and the guilt, I was going to be sick. I hope my face wasn't turning green.

"I'll do better. I promise. It was just a bad week." Her glare didn't soften like it normally would. I could see why so many feared her.

"Yes. I can see that it was." I don't know if it's the a voice that all mother's are born with or they just acquire it over the years but hearing that just makes me want to confess everything. Because I'm sure she already knows.

She started moving toward the door but not before turning to me and giving one more icy look.

"Oh and Perseus. The next time you and your wife drink a whole bottle of wine, you might make sure she can hold her liquor. It's not very appealing for a lady to be sick at the breakfast table." She kicked the trashcan by the door to my feet and I didn't hesitate to empty my stomach into it. What the hades happened last night?

Tessaria's POV

What did I do?

The guilt was eating away at me all morning. Between what I could remember from last night, it wasn't good. And then the aftermath of that wine this morning did not help. I still remember the scowl on Amphitrite's face when I ruined a perfectly lovely breakfast dish.

Did she hate everyone or was I special?

 _"Hello dear." The words were supposed to sound comforting but there was nothing comforting about that woman. How she managed to raise two boys that seem to love her is beyond me._

 _"Have you enjoyed your week?"_

 _"It has been pleasant. Thank you for your concern."_

 _Every conversation we had seemed like a staring contest. I know she knew something, but I wasn't going to blink first._

 _"It seems you are having a much better week than your dear husband."_

 _Actually I had barely seen Percy this week. I assumed he found Artemis and they made up._

 _I stayed silent and I'm sure she expected this, after all she is the one who taught me how to engage in diplomatic conversations. If you can't back up your answer it is best to stay silent._

 _"It appears my son is sulking somewhere and is leaving a trail of disasters behind him. Lucky for him, there have been no fatalities."_

 _That would explain Triton's disappearance. He told me that he had some business to take care of and Triton was always the responsible one. He would have made a great leader._

 _"Have you given anymore thought to our little arrangement. You can't be making progress if you don't even know where your husband is."_

 _Great here comes the threat of kicking me out. Or killing me? I really wouldn't put it past Amphitrite to kill me._

 _"Well I'm trying the technique of hard to get. I'll see if that works for me."_

 _She gripped my arm and I felt the blood pulsing underneath. Yeah, Amphitrite could kill me._

 _"Don't make light of this situation girl. You forget that I was in your shoes once. I am doing this for your own good."_

 _I pulled my arm out of her grip. I was not going to show weakness. Not anymore._

 _"I think you need a new dictionary. Look up 'good'." Despite everything she smiled._

 _"Are you afraid of me, Tessaria?"_

 _"Yes." My admission of fear was more confident than I expected. She smiled and stroked my hair with her hand._

 _"I can assure you that I won't hurt you. Not physically anyway." The bruise that was forming on my arm would say otherwise._

 _"I know how to get what I want. How do you think I became queen?" She motioned to herself as if she were what every girl aspired to be. "To get to someone like you, you have to make them see their loved ones hurt."_

 _Amphitrite was a cruel woman. More cruel than Persephone._

 _"You would kill your own son?" She raised her eyebrow as if she finally got me into her trap._

 _"Ah which one? Which one of my sons do you love?"_

 _I pushed past her before she could get me to close the trap. I wasn't going to be weak. Not in front of her at least._

I don't understand how all of the citizens adored her. She ruled out of fear and was cruel to those who didn't obey her. The sick thing is, I am still a loyal follower. Who am I to disrespect the queen's wishes when someone else's life is on the line? My stomach, though empty now, still churned with guilt. My eyes started to blur as I thought about last night. Would I still have taken the same actions if it were my life on the line?

 _I was all alone that night. I wish I could have just shaken off Amphitrite's threat, but I know she is not a patient woman. I needed an heir and soon._

 _I was 18! How am I supposed to have a baby with a man that I don't even see? I know that Gods have different ways of reproducing but I'm still fairly certain that he had to be present when it involves a nymph._

 _"Gods this is hopeless!" I exclaimed to an empty room. I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't let that woman hurt anyone that I loved._

 _"I just need a child." It came out as a whimper, no one could have heard my plea and that made it more pitiful. I was hopeless. I was never made to be a queen._

 _I continued sobbing, knowing I could be weak then. I would lose everyone I love and be stuck until I have a child. Like that could ever happen._

 _As if on cue the door swung open and in stumbled Percy._

I don't even remember everything that happened. There was a lot of crying and wine. And a hand on my cheek. That's when everything turned rosy and everything sped up. I don't even remember leaning toward him. It was like something else took over me. We kissed and I felt everything turn black. I woke up with his arm around my waist and a killer headache.

I thought I found a good hiding place to sulk in my thoughts but then arms wrapped around my waist. I stiffened thinking of the arms that were there this morning.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Triton placed a kiss on my cheek and I wanted to melt into him. But I didn't deserve him. I closed my eyes and gripped onto his hand.

 _He's still alive. She hasn't hurt him yet._

The comforting thoughts filled my mind but I had to memorize this feeling. I felt like they were numbered now.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

My eyes stayed shut but I felt his hands try to pull away from the shock.

"This being us?" His voice was so distant. I know what I would see when I opened my eyes. His green eyes that usually were so inviting would be dark but still glowing.

"This being everything. It's so much pressure to please everyone and I think I am just going to hurt people."

He gripped my hands again, pleading for me to hear him.

"You couldn't hurt anyone."

I could and it wasn't fair. He needed to know.

"Triton, I think I already have." I shut my eyes again, "I need to tell you something about last night."

"I already heard your conversation with mommy dearest."

"You did?"

His jaw tightened and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me she was threatening you?"

"It didn't seem right to drag you into it. But I guess you did anyway." He wrapped his arms around me and this time I rested against him.

"Triton there's still something else." My voice broke. This was going to hurt him more than knowing his mother is a heartless bitch.

"I don't need to know anything else. Not tonight."

He bent down to kiss me. The world wasn't a rosy haze this time, but I remembered everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so this update was a little faster than I thought (but it is also semi short). Sorry, I always find that I write chapters better when they're shorter. I haven't written in the Artemis POV in a few chapters so I had to see what was going on with her. Once again, thank you for the reviews! It is much appreciated!**

Chapter 13

Artemis' POV

I hated hellhounds, the ones that didn't obey Hades anyway.

"That's the last one." I glared down at the withering hellhound and pushed my dagger further until it disintegrated into black dust.

There had been ten total, and every attack there were always some that got away. It had taken one week to track down these beasts that were terrorizing travelers in the mountains. One week that I could have used to find Percy, but the travel took us far from the coast. I had a responsibility to uphold.

"It was a formidable opponent, my lady."

I scowled; it should have been an easy kill. If my mind wasn't slightly distracted, I could have taken out all ten the first attack. It took three blasted attacks to take them all out.

"They were pathetic."

"But they had numbers, my lady." Zoe was trying to be supportive, but I hated it.

"Ten is nothing. I took out thirty during my training and I only had one hunting knife."

She stayed silent, it was for the best that she did.

"I think we all need the night off." I craned my head to hear what was around. There was music in one direction, A crackling campfire in the other. And what appeared to be a large beast to the north.

"Sounds like there is a party happening in that direction," I pointed over the ridge, "And a small village in the other. I would take my chances with the village."

A lot of the hunters headed toward the village. A few set some traps around trees and climbed up to rest.

"So what will it be Lady Artemis?" Orion was leaning against a tree waiting to see where I would go.

"I have a beast to hunt." I haven't been on a solo hunt in months, not since training. I had to prove myself again, I was the Goddess of the Hunt! I could let a few hellhounds get the best of me.

"Would you like some company?" His eyes sparked with excitement.

"I have to do this alone."

"Okay," he sighed.

"You still have the night off. So where will it be?"

He turned toward the direction of the party and smirked.

"I haven't been to a good party in a while." Of course he was going to the party. I checked to see my quiver was full and ready to go for my hunt. My mouth was frozen into a permanent frown and I wasn't in the mood for small chat. When I looked up I expected to be alone but Orion was still standing there studying me.

"Are you okay?" He inched closer and his eyes were sincere, but I hated it. I didn't want someone prying to figure out what was wrong. I didn't need anyone comforting me over my loss of my gift. I just needed to be alone to prove myself again. I slung my bow over my shoulder and tried to push past him but he grabbed onto my arm. Everything froze around me as I stared at the hand and what it meant. He was trying to act caring, but that hand made it seem like he controlled me. No one controlled me and it was time I showed it. The world unfroze and I reared back and delivered a swift punch and kick to his side.

He was in shock and for maybe a millisecond I saw anger flash through his face. Did he really want to fight? Maybe that's exactly what I needed. Adrenaline started coursing through my veins but as soon as it started it disappeared. That anger on his face was replaced with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." He knelt in front of me and bowed his head.

"Enjoy your night." I didn't give him an acceptance of his grievance. I stand by what I did, even if it was 50% of emotions that were acting on the punch. I stalked off leaving him kneeling.  
000000000000000000

Adrenaline was pounding through my veins as I leapt through the trees. The minotaur was jerking his head around searching for me. He groaned in frustration and a huff of steam came from his nostrils. I notched an arrow and fired right at his nose. When it stuck he howled in pain.

He glared up at me in the tree and started ramming his horns into the truck. The tree rattled and he was going to push it over soon.

 _Help me Lady Artemis_. The dryad sent me a message and briefly I saw a face appear in the trunk.

I jumped down from the tree and rolled to one knee. The minotaur was still ramming his head into the tree.

I notched another arrow before calling, "Hey bull breath! Did you hit your head too many times or is it always that big?"

He snarled and started charging. Perfect.

The arrow soared right into his shoulder. I sent another to his leg and he fell to the ground. I stalked toward him and twirled my wrist. My favorite hunting knife appeared and gleamed in the moonlight.

The minotaur caught sight of the knife and I saw the fear in his eyes. I've still got it.

He tried getting up to give it one last fight. His chest was clear and I threw the knife. It made a thud as it stuck into his chest and the blood flowed.

I grabbed the dagger in my boot and sawed off on of the horns and retrieved my arrows from the beast. The beast turned into dust after the spoils were taken.

I started back toward camp admiring the horn. Camp was still silent, as I expected and none of the traps had been sprung yet. And yet, there was a glowing figure standing right in the middle of one, without springing it. I fired an arrow that stuck into the offender's chest. He stumbled but didn't fall.

"Ow! Geez Arty!"

"Apollo! What are you doing standing in the middle of my hunter's trap?"

"It's not very well built if I didn't spring it."

I grabbed the shaft and ripped it out.

"Ah! That is not how you take an arrow out!" The chest wound was already healing itself.

"It is for someone who offends my hunt." I reached to pick up my fallen horn. Apollo's eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"A minotaur horn. Yes it is."

"You girls got to kill the minotaur?" He sounded like the pouty kid that he used to be.

"I got to kill the minotaur. I needed a solo hunt for the night. Now why are you here?" He shook off his amazement and his face fell.

"I was at this wedding tonight by the coast and I heard something that didn't sit well with me."

"That some maiden didn't like your singing. Big shocker." I hoped he would crack a smile or get offended.

"Worse. I was trying to get Percy back home-"

"Percy was there?"

"Yes. And so was Orion."

I thought back to the storms and the blood from Orion the last time they were close together. This couldn't be good.

"They didn't fight. Percy fell off the cliff before Orion even knew he was there."  
"He fell off a cliff? Is he okay?" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"He's fine, fell into the ocean and I think it took him home."

"So what did Percy say to Orion that you had to tell me?"

"Percy didn't say anything. It was Orion." I gestured him to continue and he bit his lip. Was he actually nervous?

"Artemis. I need to know something. Are you still a maiden?"

I think I actually stumbled back a little. "What? Of course I am!"

Color started filling his face again but he still looked worried. "Orion may be hinting that you aren't."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure you misheard him. Maybe it was something about his tone. He sounds like that a lot."

"You won't believe your own brother?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine. You know my gifts and that I speak the truth. Orion isn't in the hunt for the glory of the game." His glare softened when I didn't respond. He almost looked sad when he said, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." I held the minotaur horn up to remind him what I can do.

"You're capable of killing beasts. I just hope you know one when you see one."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about that. Weird formatting. Anyway, new chapter up! I have this week off so hopefully there will be at least one more update this week. Thanks!**

Chapter 14

Tessaria's POV

The sweat was oozing from all of my pores and the cool water surrounding me was welcoming. I didn't even know I could sweat until today, of course I didn't know a lot of things until today. For instance, I didn't know that if you threw up in the open ocean, it doesn't really go anywhere but surround you. This lead to the discovery that crabs really are disturbing creatures as they ate it up. I also didn't know that morning sickness does not stay in the morning.

It had only been a week since that night, but appartently having a demigod fetus speeds up the presence of the symptoms. That might also indicate this baby will be very powerful and is using up every bit of nutrients I have.

I was trying to return to the palace before the next wave of sickness hit. If I was going to have to suffer I would like to do it in the privacy of my bathroom where it can be disposed of. I shuddered thinking of the poor coral reef that I coated this morning.

 _The coral reef was a pale shade, a sure sign of its death. It was still supporting a whole community of sea life, but I worried what would become of it when all of the life was gone._

 _"It's okay little coral. You will be okay, you just have to come out and see." I stroked the coral polyps hoping the ones still alive would come back out. Corals were tricky, they didn't exactly always fall under my domain, but I could try. I hummed a song I learned from my mother that she always sang to the plants that didn't want to grow._

 _Slowly I saw a few polyps sprout from the coral, giving it a pale orange patch. It wasn't great but it was a start._

 _Some of the clownfish and sea snails that inhabited the reef came out to swim around with my humming. I was starting to feel hopeful for the reef as more and more color bloomed with my humming. Suddenly I felt my skin grow cold but beads of some liquid were collecting on my forehead. I wiped it away and the beads sank toward the bottom of the ocean. They were much saltier than the sea water and they just kept beading on my head and rolling down my face. Was I dying? I felt dizzy and it was like I suddenly felt the current that was constantly flowing around. Was I poisoned?_

 _The clownfish circled faster and faster and my stomach was aching. I doubled over onto the reef and hoped the pain would pass. The world kept spinning and I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that I felt a week ago. Without warning my stomach emptied right onto the reef in front of me._

 _This was different._

 _I sat doubled over waiting for the world to stop spinning and the beads of salty water to disappear. The pain in my stomach only grew and I just closed my eyes hoping for the pain to end._

 _"You've got a powerful one." I didn't recognize the voice but it was soothing, like a siren._

 _"A powerful what?" I peaked open my eyes to see a woman sitting on the reef next to me, her silky black hair was fanning out in the water. She just looked at my stomach and smiled like I was the cutest thing._

 _"Why a powerful baby of course."_

 _A baby! How could I already be sick? Is that even possible? The woman seemed to read my thoughts._

 _"A demigod baby has an accelerated process."_

 _Accelerated? What does that mean? Would I have a baby in a few days? I'm not ready to be a mom. My stomach lurched again but nothing came out._

 _"Your baby still takes nine months, the process is just a little differently. To grow big and strong it needs a lot of nutrients." The woman answered all of my unasked questions._

 _"How do you know it's a baby?" She just smiled that smile again._

 _"Well I'm the one who made it happen of course."_

 _"Excuse me!" She chuckled and all the creatures seemed to laugh with her._

 _"You prayed for an heir, but I could see that wouldn't be possible with a husband who doesn't love you. It wasn't even a possibility so I may have had to make it a possibility."_

 _I remembered the rosy glow and how everything turned black suddenly._

 _"You were the reason we kissed?"_

 _"Well I think the wine had a little something to do with it, but yes."_

 _I couldn't believe it. This woman was the reason that I had been beating myself up for a week._

 _"You should be thanking me. You prayed for a baby and I was the only one who decided to help."_

 _"My apologies. Thank you so much for letting me think I was a horrible person for what happened. I will never be able to repay you." My voice was just dripping with sarcasm and she glared at me._

 _"Thanks to me your precious boyfriend can stay alive."_

 _"How do you know about that?" She extended her hand to me._

 _"Aphrodite. Goddess of love. I know all when it comes to troubled lovers, and I must say that this is one of the best stories I've heard in a long time."_

 _This was Aphrodite? And she knew about the whole thing? And she in a way saved Triton. My mind swirled even more._

 _"Take care of that baby." She was starting to vanish into sea foam, but another thought crossed my mind._

 _"Is it Percy's?"_

 _She gave me a winking smile before dissolving completely._

0000000000000000

Artemis' POV

I had been quiet towards the hunt all week. I felt better about my abilities as a hunter, but my abilities of a protector were not coming into question. I was supposed to protect my hunters from the company of men and I invited one to join the hunt! I didn't even know if what Apollo said was true, but I was still wary about him. I wanted to trust that Orion was a good guy that really did have the best interest at heart. He fought with us so many times. He threw himself in the line of danger just to protect the other hunters. I wanted to believe that my brother misheard him, but something in my heart still hurt at the thought.

The morning after Apollo confronted me, Orion was making a campfire preparing for the day. The next day he taught Ava how to set better traps. Then he let the new wolf pups have his piece of boar when the larger wolves pushed them aside. In all this time, he didn't blatantly flirt with me or bring up Percy. I just didn't get it. How could someone that was supposed to have bad intentions act so caring?

I was throwing sticks into the lake while the sun was rising. My pile of sticks that I had collected earlier had dwindled down to one. One stick to throw away all my worries, but they weren't gone. They just grew every second.

Why was Orion here?

What was the big secret he knew?

Where was Percy during all of this?

Was he okay?

The continuous questions looped in my mind and every time I thought of them I came to different conclusions. It was maddening. I stood up and tossed the last stick as far as I could. It soared through the air for what seemed like a mile before I saw the splash. I felt a bit of lightness, like the storm in my head was dying down.

"Nice throw." His eyes sparked with mischief and the storm started all over again.

Orion picked up a rock and started skipping it across the water. I smirked and skipped my own rock. It skidded across the surface before sinking inches behind Orion's.

"That was close." He smiled where the rocks disappeared, his stupid white teeth gleaming in the rising sunlight. I picked up another rock and faster than a whip the rock was hurtling faster and farther than the one before. I was grinning in satisfaction before I saw the rock was now joined by another rock. Skipping side by side, I didn't know which one was going to win and the lake was narrowing into a creek. I knelt down and touched the water hoping I had some type of control over it. Orion's rock sank as mine hit a ramp of water and flew into the trees. I frowned, it should have gone farther.

There was a hand next to mine in the water. "I believe that is cheating, Lady Artemis."

I slapped the water sending a stream straight to his face. He chuckled. This was infuriating! I huffed off and was breaking more sticks to throw.

"Did I do something wrong? It was just a game and you won." He looked like he honestly cared what was wrong.

"It's not about the game!" Birds scattered across the lake from the shout that still echoed. Orion froze in his place but he was still smiling!

"Why are you here, Orion?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean? I was on a run and saw you."

"Not here here. I mean why are you in the hunt?"

"Because you asked me to join. And I'm a good hunter."

"You could still be a hunter without being in the hunt. You didn't have to accept. You don't have to be here!" The anger was rising and tears were being held behind my eyes. He started coming closer.

"I want to be here. You want me to be here." He sounded too confident. How could he possibly know what I want?

"I don't need you to be here." He was too close now. Like before the anger flashed in his eyes, but it didn't go away. He gripped my arm and pulled me closer so that he was towering over me.

"You want me. I can sense it." I squirmed to get out of his grip, but it was like stone and he had a foot on me.

"I don't want you. I don't even know you." The person towering over me was a stranger. But I fear this is always who he was. I was just too blind to see it. I was weak. But not anymore.

I kicked his knee and he stumbled forward and landed on me. I was still pinned down and he had an animalistic look on his face. Like a beast looking for the kill. I tucked my knees to my chest and got the leverage I needed to push him off of me. He didn't hesitate before bouncing back to his feet and circling me. He had height but I had speed. I lunged and punched him in the stomach and kidneys. He was doubled over and reached for something in his boot.

I saw the glint of his black hunting knife, there wasn't anytime for caution anymore. I swirled my wrist and my own hunting knife appeared. The smile on his face reminded me of the first time we fought, but I know too much now.

He charged with his knife drawn and my knife met his. It was a power struggle and the blades weren't moving. I sensed his leg moving toward me to knock me off guard I removed my left hand from the blades and swiftly reached for the dagger at my waist. The blades moved closer and I threw the dagger into his foot.

He howled in pain and had a murderous glare. "You bitch." He pulled the dagger from his leg and threw it toward me. I easily dodged it, but this had to end. He was wounded and I had the advantage.

I charged with all my might and knocked him off his feet. I pinned his shoulders under my knee again and put me knife to his throat again.

"Just like old times. There's that fury that I've been waiting for."

I hit his eye with the hilt of my knife.

"You're not going to kill me. You do anything to protect your hunt, even if it hurts you."

He was wrong. I stabbed my knife to his throat and saw the light drain from his eyes. His white teeth were starting to stain red.

"You are not in my hunt."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Warning, this is a fairly angst filled chapter. I trying to get back up to my longer chapters again. After this chapter, there will probably be some time skips (because who wants nine months of pregnancy and sulking). Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

I heard familiar sounds on the other side of the bathroom door. I know them because I made those same sounds a week ago. I lightly knocked.

"Tessaria? Is that you?" There was a flush.

"Come in," came the groggy voice from the other side of the door.

I pushed it open and my heart kind of fell at what I saw. Tessaria's normally bright green skin was murky and pale. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were red from tears. She was shaking but still had an iron grip on the toilet. She had it bad. I don't remember her drinking much, but then again I didn't really see her after eight. I kneeled down next to her and pushed the hair that was stuck to her face behind her ear.

"Rough night?" She shook her head and gripped the toilet harder. She heaved but it seemed like nothing but bile was coming out.

"Rough morning." She wiped her forehead and was still shaking and tears rolled down her cheeks. I rubbed her back and she tensed at first. Even I pulled back remembering it was the first time we've touched since a week ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" To touch her? To kiss her? To make her life miserable because she ended up with me? All were reasonable but I wasn't sure which one to say.

"It's not your fault." Her voice broke and I had no idea what she meant. She started dry heaving again. "Not really anyway." I thought it was completely my fault. Everything that has gone wrong in the past few months had been my fault.

"What do you mean?" She stood up and washed her face. I was studying her in the mirror, she looked distressed. But I guess anyone would be when they keep throwing up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." The world stopped spinning.

"I need to sit down."

She turned to face me, "You are sitting down."

Oh yeah. There was ground underneath me but I still felt like I was falling.

"So, is it-"

"Yours? We better hope so. Aphrodite's trance was pretty strong, but she doesn't control fertility. If it's not and Amphitrite finds out, I can't even imagine what she would do." Her voice was so bitter when talking about my mom. I didn't understand, but I did know the risks.

"Wait, Aphrodite's trance?"

"Yeah. Was everything pink to you too?" I remembered bits of the rosy colored world before it all went black. It all made sense now. It wasn't really my choice to kiss her. I was being played with like a doll, just for Aphrodite's amusement. And now! I was going to be a dad? We were only 18! I'm freaking out. Tessaria started shaking again but her eyes were emotionless now.

"How are you?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm relieved." What? She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I needed an heir, or your mom was going to hurt Triton. Maybe kill him. I don't really know. But now… I'm hoping it can all stop." My mom? Our mom?! She was going to kill Triton? Could she even kill Triton? We were immortal, how was that possible?

"How?" Her eyes narrowed in the mirror.

"Because she's a power hungry manipulative-"

"No not how could she, how _could_ she?"

"I don't know if she actually could completely kill him, not while he was a god anyway." We were told horror stories of gods falling from the graces before and having to live out their lives as a mortal. Some complete quests and make it back into good favor, but most just die.

"Does Triton know?"

"That your mom is crazy? Yeah." Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead again and her skin still was murky.

"Does he know about the baby?"

She shook her head, "I didn't even know until two hours ago."

No matter how bad I felt mentally, I knew she would get the worst of it all physically. I wasn't the one carrying a demigod in my stomach that was basically leeching off of me.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Food? Triton?" She sat back in front of the toilet, resting her head on the side.

"Ice."

00000000000000

So I may have been a bad husband, but I wasn't going to be a bad father. Even if I didn't plan this, I wasn't going to let this kid down.

"Hey, Vlady. Can I get some water?" He was busy putting swirls on delicate cakes, but he didn't hesitate to stop his work.

"Just water? You did miss breakfast, my lord." After the news and the sight of Tessaria, I wasn't really hungry anymore. But I knew my stomach disagreed with me.

"Maybe just a muffin." I know Tessaria hadn't eaten, there was nothing she was throwing up and if she had a demigod in her, it wasn't going to grow very well. I looked around and we were alone but I still whispered, "Um, Vladius, is there anything that helps with sickness?"

"Sure, I can fix you a strong pot of coffee and some bacon. That helps any hangover."

"No. Not hangover sickness." I lowered my voice lower, "Morning sickness."

His eyes went wide and I knew he felt nothing but joy. "Of course my lord." He was scanning the kitchen frantically. "Have the lady eat this green apple for now. It will appease her stomach until she is ready to eat again." He was still looking around collecting ingredients. "I have a ginger stew recipe that I haven't made in a long time, but I can have it ready for lunch."

"Ginger stew? Why Vladius, you haven't made that since I was pregnant with the boys." I gritted my teeth. Normally I would be happy to see my mother leaning against the doorway. But after the news today, I was reevaluating everything that she had said and Vladius was frozen in shock. He shot me an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, my lord." I gave him a small nod before taking my belongings back toward the door. Of course it wouldn't have been that easy just to walk through the door.

"Tell me Perseus, has your wife gained an appreciation for ginger?"

I stayed silent and gave a curt nod. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this situation. Then my mother surprised me, she smiled so brightly and gave me a tight hug.

"So she is pregnant? How far along?"

"One week." I saw a gleam of something behind her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"I'll make sure Vladius is sending food for her. That baby can't get big and strong if mom doesn't eat." It was weird seeing her so excited. She was so motherly, it was hard to believe she threatened her own son.

"I'll go visit with Tessaria and make sure she's prepared."

"No." She looked shocked, like no one has ever denied her presence before.

"No?"

"She wants to be alone." She laughed like I was the most naïve boy in the world.

"Alone? She can't be alone. She's going to be the new star of Atlantis. Everyone will be watching her and adoring her. In fact, we will be announcing the pregnancy tomorrow, now that I know."

"Tomorrow? She just found out today."

"Which means we have all nine months of anticipation. It's perfect."

By tomorrow everyone will know that I was going to be a dad. Was I even the dad? Triton. Someone had to tell him before he found out by the herald as it was announced to everyone. We couldn't have him acting out knowing the girl he loved may or may not be having his baby. Wait. What would Artemis say? Oh gods. She protected women in labor. What if she had some weird baby sense that tingled every time someone got pregnant? Ok that was a little ridiculous, but what if she already knows? No, I had to tell her myself.

"Mom, can't we wait a week? I'm sure she will be adored just as long, but she's really not ready to face the public." Her smile completely faded and it was like she was reading my thoughts like a map. Did all mothers have a sense when their child is lying?

"Fine. You can have the week to get your arrangements in order."

00000000000000

After dropping of the apples to Tessaria, I convinced her she had to tell Triton today. When she said she couldn't, I convinced her that it was better he heard it now rather than next week when it's announced to everyone. She might have a hard talk coming, but hers was more than likely to end with hugging and kissing. He still loved her, and he would be as much of a father to that kid than I was. He might be the actual father. I don't know the whole thing made my brain hurt. That and the lake water wasn't good for my senses.

When I emerged from the lake on the shore, Artemis was staring emotionless at her hunting knife and throwing it into a tree stump. There was a well worn indention in the same spot and she was just twirl her wrist calling it back. Another hundred throws and the stump would be falling to pieces. I was scared to end up like that tree.

"Hey, Arty." She jumped a little and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Yep, I was going to be that tree. Sorry little baby, your dad might be a jackelope.

I saw down next to her but kept my distance. The last time I saw her, I basically took out the whole camp. She kept throwing the knife. I had to be the first to talk.

"I'm sorry." She paused and stabbed the knife into the ground below us.

"I was out of line and should have trusted you." Her silver eyes started to soften again. "I was just jealous, but if you think he's a good guy, I trust you."

Her eyes turned into a steel grey again. She grabbed her knife and started throwing again.

"He's not." Wait what? Was Artemis actually sort of admitting that she was wrong? I mean I knew the guy was a snake and every time I saw him I wanted to kill him. But I thought it was just my jealousy.

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "he's not a good guy." Her voice broke at the end.

"Did he hurt you?" All the anger from every time I saw him came boiling to the surface, "I'll kill him. Where is he?"

She narrowed her eyes at her knife and tossed it with more force, "Don't worry about it."

"You're still protecting him?" I ran my hand through my hair. Unbelievable. She glared at me.

"I'm not protecting him. I took care of it myself."

I saw the dagger poking from her boot and the top still was stained red.

"You…" She avoided my eyes and sent the knife through the air. This time the stump split in half.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I know you cared for him." She started skipping rocks across the water.

"I was weak. I fell for his act and put my whole hunt in danger."

She was talking about Orion still, but I knew she might as well say, 'Percy, you could have hurt my hunt and you would look nicely spending eternity with a pair of antlers on your head. Oh, and I hate you.' I wish she would just say that, but she didn't. She thought Orion was the only one that hurt her. I was starting to understand why she had a whole group of girls that swore off men.

"I'm sorry, Percy. For the last time I saw you. I shouldn't have drawn my knife." I'm wishing she had now.

"You were just protecting your hunt."

We kept skipping rocks in silence for the next few minutes. A real smirk was starting to pull at her lips and her eyes were a soft silver again. There was a ripple through the water and I heard Triton's voice in my head.

 _Tell her. She deserves to know._

"Artemis, I have to tell you something."

It felt like when I told her I was getting married all over again. But this was going to be worse. She looked at me warily and already the small shine in her eyes was fading. I hated to be the one to see it go.

"Tessaria is pregnant." The words echoed across the lake.

"Oh." Her words were cold.

"It might be mine." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"I'm sorry. I still don't know. Aphrodite didn't tell her this morning, but-"

"So now it's Aphrodite's fault?" Her voice was steady and emotionless, that scared me more than anything.

"No. Well not really. I still came home drunk, but she did put us in a trance."

"Perseus, it's fine. She's your wife, you don't need excuses." Her eyes were dim and it was like she was staring through me. I wanted her to fight, to push me, even to reach for the knife again.

"I'm not trying to make excuses. I just needed you to know." I felt like I was begging her to hear me out. I didn't want to lose her again.

"Well now I know. Anything else?" It was the same tone I heard when she spoke to Ares. I felt my eyes start stinging and my stomach was twisted in a knot.

"No."

"Ok. Well congratulations." She pushed past me and started heading towards the woods. When she hit the tree line she disappeared into a flash of light. My heart felt like it was split in two. I much would have preferred being a jackelope.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Got a long update for ya'll today! I did some writing and rewriting of this chapter to get it how I wanted it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Artemis' POV

I was numb.

That was the best way to describe it. I wasn't angry, or sad, or even vengeful; I didn't feel a damn thing anymore. I went through so many emotions today, I was actually relieved to not feel anything anymore.

After Orion, I mostly felt weak. I had let a boy manipulate me and invade my Hunt. I turned that thought over and over in my head and mutilated a log in the process. If I didn't shut everything off I would have mutilated a whole forest. Lucky for the dryads, I only took out one fallen tree. Yeah, the announcement surprised me, but I only felt a glimmer of sadness before a wall was built around my heart. With every word Percy said, my face slipped into a blank stare. My lips didn't scowl, my eyes didn't narrow and my hands didn't clench. I didn't care that he said it might not be his. How was I supposed to let that little piece of information fill me with hope? That was for silly girls that let boys manipulate them. I was not that anymore, and I wanted to make that clear. From here on out I, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, would never let a boy in my heart again.

I knew I would have to finally tell someone what happened to Orion. Even my Hunt who believed he was a good guy would have to know something. I spent my walk back to camp preparing what I would have to tell them. The only problem was, I wasn't sure. And that I was out of time. The sentry on duty spotted me and gave a cheerful wave.

"Good morning, Lady Artemis."

"Good morning, Aven." She glanced behind me and started to frown.

"Is Orion not with you on a hunt this morning?" My hand twitched a little and my dagger in my boot felt heavier.

"No. Gather the others, I have an announcement to make." My voice didn't give anything away. She started toward the other sentry as I made my way to my tent.

I heard my hunters talking quietly outside. There were only a few of them, so I had time to compose myself. I pulled the dagger and started cleaning the blood from it. No use having that dirty reminder in my life. There were more murmurs outside now. They were probably gathered and realizing the one face that was missing.

"Excuse me, my lady." The flap of my tent folded open and Zoe stayed by the opening.

"Everyone is gathered except Orion. Do you want us to keep searching for him?"

I rose from my chair and dug the dagger into the desk.

"No Zoe. Go join the others." She sat in the space big enough for her and all the murmurs silenced when I stood in the center.

"As you can see, we are missing Orion." They sat silent still waiting for an explanation.

"Orion will not be joining us anymore. He…" So many of the hunters looked hurt. They had spent so much time fearing men and the only one that they trusted was now gone. I thought of all the progress they made, from fearing men and not knowing who to trust. Now they have a family of sisters and they know who they can trust, unlike me. If I told them that he was a pigheaded boy that shouldn't have entered the Hunt, they might shatter. And they might think I wasn't worthy to lead them.

"He is dead." I tried sounding as sympathetic as I could. It wasn't too hard, just a few hours ago I thought he was still had good intentions. The younger hunters that bonded with him were holding back tears.

"Lady Artemis. How did this happen?" Penelope was gripping Rene's hand. I knew what they needed to hear.

"While he was out this morning there was a giant scorpion by the lakeshore. I came along the shore just as he was stabbed with the tail. I couldn't help him." They sat in stunned silence, accepting the story that they needed to hear.

"Was the beast punished?"

"Yes." He was.

Zoe stood and kneeled in front of the fire before throwing a scrap of meat into it. The other hunters followed her lead, offering peace for Orion. He didn't deserve it.

00000000000000000

The rest of the day they sulked through their daily duties. The ones that it hit especially hard, were assigned to prepare the meat, but they mostly just turned it over and over on a spit.

Dinner by the campfire was quiet and many just picked at their food. They were still mourning, and I wanted to help. I knew I should say something in the form of a memorial. Zoe was staring at me expectantly. Sometimes I think she was more mature than I was. I stood and cleared my throat. The teary eyes stared at me and I felt my throat tightening.

"Orion was a good hunter. He gave us protection and support when it was needed. He his gone, but not forgotten." A few of their spirits lifted reminiscing on the good times.

"He showed me that not all men are bad," Rene interjected. I tried not to cringe. The hunters had a bittersweet smile, sharing their favorite stories of Orion. I remained stoic and prayed my face didn't give anything away. Each hunter shared a memory and now it was back to me.

"As a tribute to him, I will put him in the stars. He will be at peace there, and will be able to conquer the scorpion that took his life."

I swirled my hands and thought of Orion and this scorpion that will be haunting him in the constellation. I thrust my hands upwards and new pair of stars was formed. The Hunt stared at the stars in wonder. Orion stood bravely, sword drawn toward the giant scorpion. He would find joy in the thrill of the hunt. He always did.

There was joking of how he would conquer all the constellations in the sky. The mood had finally lifted and I didn't regret the lie that I told.

I was their protector, and I would not be putting them in the danger of men again. I needed to get them away from here. There were too many memories on this land and I could not be a protector from men if one would be actively searching for me here.

"You may rest tomorrow. After that be prepared to travel across this land. We have some beasts to hunt."

00000000000000000

Tessaria's POV

It was the day that we were supposed to announce the baby and everyone would rejoice. Amphitrite would finally get what she wanted and Triton would be safe. That's all I wanted in the first place. Even if I didn't really know where we stood.

 _I was waiting in Triton's room for him to return. I wanted to wait but Percy was right, he needed to know now. I was just thankful I had a break from throwing up for a while. The apples must have satisfied my stomach. It was still jittery and my skin was sticky from the sweat, but my heart was pounding in my chest in anticipation. Would he be angry? I wouldn't blame him completely if he was._

 _The door started opening and my stomach twisted more. I wasn't ready._

 _When he saw me he smiled and wrapped me in his arms. He planted a kiss on my lips but noticed the change in me. Probably from the sweat coating my face._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my stomach, distancing myself away from Triton. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with concern. Mine were watering._

 _"I'm pregnant." He sat shocked before grabbing my hands and smiling._

 _"You're having my baby?" He was grinning but I recoiled. He didn't know. He said he didn't need to know._

 _"It might be your baby." I hated to see his smile fade as he dropped my hands. I didn't give him the chance to respond, "Aphrodite took control of me and Percy. I don't even know what happened. She just said I prayed for a baby and she tried to help. The only thing we remember was we kissed and it went black." The words kept pouring out of me, trying to explain what happened, but he stayed silent._

 _"If I knew my silly plead for a baby would have caused this, I would have stayed silent. I just wanted to protect you."_

 _"I understand." He didn't look like he understood what I was trying to say. I reached out and held his hand again._

 _"It is still very possible that it is your baby."_

 _"Yeah. Like the Fates would ever be so kind." My eyes instantly teared up and he recoiled. He squeezed my hand once more before letting it slip away and bowing._

 _"I'm sorry, my lady. Thank you for your protection. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _I couldn't tell if he was sincere. He just sounded like the loyal god that he was._

 _"No."_

 _"Then I will attend to my duties." He paused before leaving and I wanted him to say what he wanted to say. I could see it in his eyes that he was desperate to say something, but instead he slipped through the door._

He avoided me for two days, but I knew he would have to face me today. And I would have to face the whole population of Atlantis while I was still feeling a little woozy. Vladius prepared a soup that helped, but the best remedy came last night. A special delivery in a silver bag with a small vile in it and a note attached saying to use one drop in the morning. I had asked whom it was from, but Hermes said it was anonymous. I used a drop this morning and I felt my whole body start to relax. My stomach didn't lurch and my skin was back to its normal color. At least I could be presentable.

I was waiting with Percy outside the entrance to the throne room. We were waiting for our cue to make a grand entrance. The rest of the royal family was already in the room and I could hear Poseidon speaking to the crowd.

"Are you ready?" Percy held his arm out for me to take. I took it but before we started closer to the door I paused.

"Can we just wait a little longer?" I wasn't ready to be the belle of the ball, and have our news broadcasted to everyone.

Percy sighed in relief and his head sunk. I had a feeling he was having a hard time with this too. He was silent most of yesterday while he held my hair back and brought me food.

"Percy," he looked at me with dark green eyes, "thank you."

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For being there."

He smiled a little and then the trumpets blared.

"That's our cue."

"It's subtle." He smiled more and we walked towards the thrones, by all the adoring citizens. Amphitrite was beaming, which made me scowl a little but Percy squeezed my hand and I turned it back into a smile. We sat in our thrones to the right hand of Poseidon. Triton was on the other side next to his mother and he was staring straight out at the crowd.

When the crowd silenced Poseidon continued.

"Citizens of Atlantis. We gathered you here for an announcement. Perseus and Tessaria have produced an heir." The crowd erupted into a cheer. Some people were crying, others were trying to push towards the thrones. It was a madhouse and this little thing that wasn't even the size of a rock yet, was the star of the show. There were bubbles kisses blown our way and some touched my stomach. I had to smile. This baby that seemed like such a problem was already loved by hundreds. I touched my stomach and thought of the life this little one would have; the adoring crowds, the royal life. The only thing I wished was for it to have was freewill.

Percy kissed my forehead and the crowd went wild again. Poseidon raised his hand but there were still murmurs.

"There will be a celebration for the couple in the ballroom."

Amphitrite motioned for us to rise to make our retreat to the celebration. We stood in front of Poseidon and Amphitrite and Percy knelt in respect. Poseidon gave a curt nod and Amphitrite had a smirk on her face. Triton was then next to me kneeling as well. Then I felt a discreet squeeze to my hand. I turned my head slightly and Triton smiled at me. I looked at Amphitrite but she was now addressing the crowd with a wave. The rest of the crowd was still screaming and reaching out to Percy and me. But one bystander saw and gave me a smirk. She didn't look the same as before, but I could feel her aura. Aphrodite.

I wanted to push through the crowds and strangle her. I wanted her to just tell me who the father was. She put me in this mess and I needed answers. I glared where she stood but she already disappeared.

Once the doors closed Triton grabbed my hand and lead me towards a hallway. Percy didn't even react and just kept walking towards the ballroom. We stopped into an alcove and he still had a hold of my hand.

"I want this baby to be mine." His eyes were desperate and I was gaping. "I know it might not be but I will love it like it is."

I crashed my lips onto his and he held me close. This is what I wanted. If I could pretend that we were older and it was completely our baby, this is what it would have been like. He pulled back and traced his hand along my hairline.

"How's the morning sickness?" My stomach had butterflies now, but it wasn't upset.

"Better thanks to that special delivery."

"What delivery?" I told him about the package and how the liquid calmed my stomach. He smiled but his eyes looked sad.

"You know who sent it, don't you."

"I might have a guess." I was about to ask who it was but he cut me off.

"Lets just say if they stay on your side you aren't going to suffer during childbirth." Well I hope they stay on my side then.

He pulled me closer again and placed a hand on my stomach. I leaned my head on his chest and finally felt relaxed.  
"I love you. You know that right?" His heartbeat jumped when I said it. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

000000000000000000

"How many more Atlantians are there," I whispered into Percy's ear. He smirked and leaned towards my ear so the adoring mermaid in front of us wouldn't hear.

"Should only be twenty. I bet this one is going to tell us how she remembered when I was born." The mermaid stood up from her bow and, as Percy said, she started in on how she was just a young girl when Percy and Triton were born. This was the tenth person sharing that same story. The whole thing would have been unbearable if I didn't have Triton to my other side. When there was a break in people he would give me a quick peck. I didn't know how Percy was surviving this, he didn't have anyone there saying it was okay and everything would be fine. Only me.

The mermaid was still going on in her tale and it shifted to another topic, but I zoned out to even know what they were talking about.

"Yes, Alagean is a lovely name," Percy had a fake smile on his face. "We will consider it." The mermaid bowed again and left.

"Don't tell me we are naming this kid Alagean." Percy shook his head.  
"You think I'm crazy? That kid would get made fun of by the other demigods. And I would never hear the end of it from Apollo."

I didn't even think about how important names were. Sure the kid was going to be royal, but the gods would relentlessly tease them if they were given a strange name. Percy coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm. Triton, do you want to pick the name?" This must have been a weird strain on their brotherhood. Triton shifted from foot to foot awkwardly too.

"I can help you, but you should have the final say."

We stood in an awkward silence until the next guest bowed before us. I felt the aura again.

"You." I narrowed my eyes at the beautiful woman and she winked at me.

"You are looking lovely, Tessaria. Much better than the last time we spoke." I wanted to throttle her but both Triton and Percy held onto my arm and Aphrodite smiled even brighter.

"Why are you here, Aphrodite," Percy tried to ask as respectfully as possible, but you could hear the anger lacing his words.

"I've come to give the couple a gift." She handed a small pearl to me and I examined it.

"Most gods would wait until the baby is born to give gifts." Percy looked skeptical as well. Aphrodite's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, but this is a very important gift." She lowered her voice, "It will give the answer to the question you most want to know concerning your little one."

I was about to crush it in my hand to find out who the father was but I was stopped.

"No, no, no, dear. Not yet. It will only work once you are in labor."

Aphrodite gave another bow towards us and dissolved into sea foam. All three of us kept staring at the pearl in my hand.

"I guess we'll find out in nine months."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I finally finished HOO and dear gods, House of Hades was amazing. As much as I love all the other ships, (seriously Percebeth will always be top), I love Caleo! Literally read and reread those chapters like ten times. Loved the series and can't wait to start Trials of Apollo next. The first part of this chapter is kind of slow, but be ready for the end! I'm already starting on the next chapter, but am going out of town this weekend. I'm going to push myself to finish it by next Friday! Thanks for being patient.**

Chapter 17

Percy's POV

It had been a month and I was already starting to hate Aphrodite's gift. We kept it in a glass case to keep an eye on it but every time we passed it, it started glowing, taunting us. It was unbearable, I wanted to take dad's trident and stab through the case to burst the pearl. But it was our only hope of an answer. And that hope came with some conditions.

So we waited. And clung to the little bit of hope that in eight months we would finally have an answer. I could tell the guilt was eating away at Tessaria. Things were always awkward with the three of us in the same room, and until we got an answer, it might always be.

Besides the awkwardness with me around, Tessaria was having a good month. She didn't have any sickness anymore and she actually glowed. I thought this was just a made up thing but she had a slight green and silver aura around her that made her shimmer in the water. It was a beautiful sight. She was happier now, but I credit that to Triton. On top of the glow she also had someone to share everything with. I wanted that, but it was too late.

"Come on Percy. It's time." We were ready for our council with the Atlantians.

We made our way to our thrones and when the first person came up giving their adorations and their grievances, I knew my mind would stay in that room for long.

 _After the initial shock of the gift, I wanted to rush to Artemis and tell her about the pearl. I wanted to hear how selfish Aphrodite was being and how the love goddess was so manipulative. I wanted to have her tell me that I was being stupid for thinking of breaking the pearl. But most of all I wanted someone to sit by me and hold my hand and tell me that it might be okay. No matter what happens I wanted to be okay._

 _Maybe I could get a message to her._

 _I pulled out paper and some ink and was ready to start scribbling. Only problem, what do you say to the person who probably never wanted to see you again. Sorry for maybe being the father to my wife's child? I'm sorry that I judged you for the twat that you let enter the hunt? Best not to mention him. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess, but I still love you? Not bad, but I doubt she would really want a full fledged love letter. Even before she had her man hating hunt, she wasn't much of a romantic. I had to stick to the truths. I wished that she were still here. I wished that she was still talking to me. I get why she isn't but I needed her. I'm sorry for the whole mess. I never meant for this to happen. I might not be the father, but even if I'm not, this baby will still be raised like mine. I love her._

 _I scribbled down what I knew and signed it. I summoned Hermes down to Atlantis tp deliver my letter. In a flash the messenger god appeared._

 _"Perseus, are you sending a message?" I nodded down at my letter in my hands._

 _"And to whom will this be going to?" He was filling out a form on a clipboard._

 _"Artemis." He looked up from his clipboard and his eyes looked worried._

 _"Okay, but I'm going to have to ask for hazard pay. The pack of girls aren't very friendly." He chuckled a little and took the letter from my hands._

 _"It will done. Just sign here." He handed the clipboard over to me and pointed at a dotted line. I scribbled my name and he held his hand out for me to shake._

 _"Pleasure doing business with you. Next time try to shut up. You talk to much." He gave me an elfish grin before flashing out._

 _000000000000000_

 _It happened a week later. I wasn't holding out much hope for any type of reply, really I wasn't. I didn't think anything could be worse than no reply, but I was wrong. One week since he appeared, he flashed back into Atlantis._

 _"Perseus." Hermes didn't have his signature smile. He looked troubled._

 _"Hermes. What's wrong?" He took a breath._

 _"I searched all week, but I'm afraid Artemis has cloaked her location." I blinked._

 _"Wait. What does that mean?"_

 _"It means I can't find her. She is hiding herself from messages. I even consulted with Iris." He gritted his teeth. It must have been difficult for him to admit that. "I still couldn't find her."_

 _"Is she in trouble?" He didn't seem too concerned.  
"Not likely. This happens from time to time between gods. It is either by their will or the will of another not to be found. But that makes my job more difficult."_

 _"So what can I do?" He looked thoughtfully but then shrugged._

 _"I don't know. Maybe Apollo might be able to find her. That's your best bet."_

 _Apollo. I wasn't sure how he would feel about me. Sure we were friends, but I remember after I told Artemis I was getting married, he almost took my head off. This time, it was kind of my fault. I don't think he would be greeting me with a warm hug._

 _"Congratulations on the baby. I'll be sure to drop off a gift when it is born."_

 _"Thanks, Hermes." He gave me his usual smile. The responsibility was off of him now._

00000000000000

It had been a busy day meeting with the merepeople. Tessaria looked exhausted and one the last Atlantian left the room, she slumped in her throne.

"I am so tired of talking to people." I chuckled a little.

"Welcome to the club." She was starting to get a small bump. Not big enough to know she was actually pregnant, but noticeable nonetheless. I felt a soft smile creep on my face.

"How's the baby?" She glared at me.

"Perseus, how many people asked me that today? Like 500! 500 people asked me and everyone I said it's great! So. It. Is. Great." I held my hands up defensively.

"Woah. I just wanted to check to see how the little guy's growing." She slumped a little more and touched her stomach.

"I think it's growing pretty quickly. It kind of scares me. I don't really know what I'm giving birth to. For all I know, it isn't even human looking."

"It could be like half shark." She grimaced.

"I don't even want to know how a shark fin would fit out of there."

"You should get some rest. That little shark baby isn't going to grow up to be healthy if you keep using all your energy here." She took a deep breath and her eyes drooped.

"Okay. See you for dinner?" I gave a nod and Triton was waiting for her by the door. She rested her head on his shoulder and he led her away.

I looked across the empty throne room, letting the stress of the day wash over me. It wasn't the most productive council. I zoned out for the majority of it. But as the door opened and the angriest looking sun god walked through, I knew I wasn't going to be zoning out much longer.

"Apol-" My tongue suddenly went limp in my mouth as Apollo snapped his fingers.

"No. You don't get to speak yet. You just need to listen." His eyes looked like they were on fire and I was already feeling the heat.

"Are you kidding me, Percy? How are you going to sit there on your royal ass and pretend like everything is okay?" I started shaking my head to protest but my tongue was still limp.

"Artemis has gone off the radar. I can't even find her and it's not a coincidence that she left right before your announcement. So now I'm wondering what exactly you told her that made her disappear from everyone." He was towering over me now and I don't think he was controlling my tongue anymore, but it didn't want to work. When I wasn't talking he shoved me and I hit the back of the throne. It was like everything was jolted away and everything fell out.

"I went to see her right after I found out. She deserved to know. But she was already shaken up from Orion." Apollo's eyes narrowed at the name. They looked murderous.

"What did he do to her?" He didn't know?

"I don't really know what happened. She said he wasn't a good guy. I went to make amends and to tell her I trusted her. But then she said he wasn't a good guy. I tried to figure out what he did but she said she took care of it." I took a deep breath. I knew Artemis was the goddess of the Hunt, but that usually only applied to wild animals. I never expected her to actually kill a person.

"She killed him. And she seemed colder than usual."

"I bet. She trusted him and he betrayed her. Sounds familiar." He narrowed his eyes at me, getting back to being public enemy number one.

"Well then I had to tell her about the baby. And she shut everything out. I tried to tell her how Aphrodite put us in a trance and it might not be mine, but by then she didn't care. And she left. It's my fault."

"What do you mean about a trance?"

So I told him everything. From how I came home drunk and don't remember much and how Aphrodite gave us the pearl. That infuriating pearl that was useless for another eight months. By the time I finished explaining, Apollo's anger lessened. He almost looked sympathetic.

"Look I'm not looking for you to tell me it is okay. I still take some responsibility for the night. I was drunk and angry with Orion. I initiated the kiss, so I am to blame."

"Did you tell her this?"

"She wasn't going to listen. Then I tried sending her a message, but she's gone."

"She's not _gone_ gone. But she is making it difficult." He looked frustrated. He suddenly turned back towards the door.

"So that's it? No beatings or curses?" He turned and had a smirk on his face.

"Would you like a curse?"

"Well no, but I kind of expected a little more anger." He tried his best to put on a stern face, but it faded quickly.

"I think you've had enough. Let me know when the pearl works."

"You'll be the first to know." He had a determined look on his face as he flashed out of the throne room, leaving me utterly alone again. That could have been worse.

000000000000000

Tessaria's POV

 _8 months later_

I was huge. Like the size of a whale, huge. I kind of feared that this baby was going to be a whale or a shark afterall. It was exhausting moving around the palace. The simplest actions made me want to take a nap. If it were up to Percy, I would have been on bed rest for the past month and Triton would have been spoon feeding me every meal. But I promptly told them no and that I could handle eating on my own.

At this point I was wishing that I took them up on that offer. Sure the whole pregnancy thing wasn't so bad. I barely had any of those nasty symptoms they always talk about. I just grew, very quickly. And I was tired of it. But I was only supposed to have a week left with this thing in me.

"Good morning, Tessaria. How are you feeling today?" I tried not to cringe. No matter how kind Amphitrite appeared, I knew there was still an evil scheme in her mind.

"I am fine, thank you." I kept my composure, but I wanted to escape her presence.

"Well you are getting quite big." This is the problem with being pregnant. Being told that you're so big is supposed to be a good thing, but it's not a thing a girl wants to hear.

"Yes, I supposed I am," I gritted through my teeth.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Truthfully, no. We didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. We didn't know who should decide the name. And we didn't even know what this baby would be. I mean naming a child Tranquility and then it comes out as a manhunting shark didn't sound appealing. So I was waiting until the birth to decide. But that didn't stop Amphitrite from going through the list of names. I zoned her out until I heard her say.

"Why Tessaria, darling. You are glowing. Are you feeling okay?"

I looked around and saw the growing silvery glow surrounding me. Then I felt a dull pain.

"I don't know. There is a little pain." Her smile grew and I could have sworn she was starting to glow too.

"It's time." She let out a whistle and in an instant a team of dolphins were ushering me to the medical wing.

When I was set up, the dull pain steadily grew. And then it subsided. I still saw the glow and when the door opened Percy and Triton stopped in their tracks.

"Tessaria…" Percy started.

"You're glowing." Triton finished for him. They both were frozen there staring and then the dull pain came and it was more out of surprise that I yelped. That got them moving to the sides of me. Triton gripped my hand and stroked my cheek.

"Does it hurt?" It should have, but it really didn't.

"Not like I thought it would." Percy reached into his pocket and brought out the glass case that haunted us for months. He carefully took it out of the case and gave it to me to hold.

"So when do you think it works?"

"She said it would work once I was in labor. So I guess it's now?" I wasn't really sure what was supposed to happen. Was the pearl supposed to know I was in labor or was I just supposed to crush it? I rolled it between my fingers, then a sharp pain hit me. My reflexes squeezed the pearl and it burst in my hand.

"Tessaria, is that supposed to happen?" The area around me turned a rosy color and it started moving into my eyes. For a second everything was rosy.

"I think so. That's what happened the last time." And then just like last time, it turned black.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about that cliffhanger. Well not really (insert devil emoji). But my update is quicker than I expected! It's a little short, but it will answer all those burning questions. And it's a nice break from so many chapters of doom and gloom. Might as well have one chapter break! Enjoy the reveal!**

Chapter 18

Percy's POV

The pearl broke and filled the air with a rosy haze. For a split second everything seemed lovely. Then the world went black, again. I worried that it didn't do anything. That I just blacked out again and wouldn't remember a thing. But then it was like I was sucked back in time, but I wasn't drunk.

I felt myself wobbling while I walked and how the wine tasted as it went down my throat. I already felt the headache that was coming from my fall off the cliff. I was actually starting to feel grateful for the drunken stupor I was in. When I saw myself enter the room, I wasn't alone. Well I wasn't alone anyway, but this time there were four of us.

"So this is what the pearl did?" Tessaria was sitting in the corner waiting for my arrival. She tore her attention away from her crying form to study me.

"I guess so. I didn't know anyone else would be here." I looked around, sort of expecting Triton to appear, but then I thought of how awkward that might be.

"I was kind of expecting a slip of paper saying, 'You are the father!', but I guess reliving the night is Aphrodite's personal form of torture."

I heard myself talking about Orion. My complaints felt pointless now. I should have trusted that Artemis knew better. If I knew what would have happened, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened.

My head was spinning. I remember that from that night, but now it was worse. My eyes were focused but I felt like the whole world was about to wipe the world off it's surface with the force. I glanced at Tessaria and she looked as uncomfortable. I reached out my hand to her. She gripped it and tried to shut her eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes!" She gripped my hand and her eyes shot open. "It makes it ten times worse."

So there we were, standing in the corner like ghosts while the world was spinning out of control. That was the moment other me and other her were leaning towards each other. I knew there was a reason for this, but I still didn't like it.

We saw their lips make contact and instantly the world stopped. They pulled back, but the whole world went pink. I heard a laugh that rippled through the water. It was mesmerizing and infuriating. They deepened the kiss and I wanted to look away. I don't think I was going to like the ending of this story.

As soon as the kissing started, it stopped. My head felt like it was going to split in two as other Percy was passed out on the bed. Tessaria's face was drained. She looked so white, I thought she actually could be a ghost.

"So… so that's it?" Other Percy and Tessaria weren't moving anymore. It made sense, that was the moment we blacked out. I felt relief fill my chest.

"We didn't do anything." She had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm giving birth to Triton's baby." She looked elated. Then dread filled her face. "I'm giving birth to Triton's baby."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going fine." She shook her head and gripped my arm.

"No. You don't get it. What if Amphitrite finds out? What would she do?" I didn't really think of it from that perspective. The Atlantians probably wouldn't know the difference. We were twins afterall, even if we didn't have that many similarities.

"She wouldn't do anything. That's her first grandchild afterall." She still looked worried, and that was before the woman appeared in the room. She had auburn hair and grey sparkling eyes. I saw the similarities to Artemis and my heart wrenched.

"Congratulations, my dear. It looks like this is a child of love." She clapped her hands excitedly, but Tessaria didn't match her sentiment.

"Why did you do this? Nothing even came from it, except nine months of guilt! That's even manipulative for you, Aphrodite." She was shouting her, but Aphrodite didn't even flinch.

"I admit, my ways may have been twisted, but you got your heir. You," she focused on me, "didn't betray anyone." She knew about that? She must have read my confusion because she smirked.

"I'm the goddess of love, dear. I know love when I see it. It was plain as day the way you were dancing with our little maiden goddess. Frankly the whole maiden thing never made sense to me. I was hoping she would give up that vow." I was speechless. All I felt was embarrassment. And then anger.

"We aren't speaking because of you. She will probably never speak to me, or anyone, because of you." She had the respect to at least look a little worried.

"Ah, still so young, Perseus. When you're older, you'll see that I am not to blame." I highly doubted that. At least now there was still a small chance that Artemis could talk to me. Very small, but enough to make my heart flutter.

"Okay, so he isn't the father and Triton is." Tessaria still looked very agitated. "What am I going to do if the baby looks exactly like Triton?"

"Oh that. Well dear, I doubt that it would. Little girls take after their mother a lot of the time, but if you are insistent I suppose I could leave you with one last gift. " She snapped her fingers and a flash of gold went through the room.

"What did you do to my little girl?" Aphrodite just waved her hand.

"A blessing from me of course. She will be absolutely beautiful. A heart breaker, just like her uncle." I wanted to throttle the goddess. But I restrained myself, because unfortunately it was true.

"I'll get you out of here. Daddy is probably worried sick right now." She held onto our hands and before we could pull away the scene was dissolving into a bright light.

00000000000000

Tessaria's POV

When the scene dissolved, I was laying on the bed with a very concerned Triton looking over me. Oh, and he had our baby in his arms. My heart fluttered at the sight of our little girl in his arms, but he wasn't smiling as brightly as I thought.

"Is that her?" I reached out my arms and Triton carefully placed her in my arms to hold. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were a sparkling blue already and it looked like she would have black hair. Everyone would adore her.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened?" Triton had been quiet while I was cooing over our baby. Percy was smiling over my head and reached out his finger to stroke her cheek. I looked up to him for help explaining.

"Well, we kind of got transported back to the night and well, nothing happened."

Triton raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" I gripped his hand and made him look at me.

"It means, nothing happened. At all." He took a minute to register my words, but then he looked at the baby and back to me and his smile mirrored my own. He kissed the top of my head and our babies.

"She had Percy's hair and his cheeks. I just thought she was his." Percy looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, Aphrodite kind of gave us another gift. A little blessing to make sure she would be safe from mother dearest."

"Percy, I know this is a weird situation. But you're just as much a dad as I am." He smiled down at the baby.

"This little one is going to have us wrapped around her finger."

It was a good moment. Everything felt perfect for the first time in months. We had our question answered and we knew how we would work with it. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Well, I guess in a way it was. This little girl was finally out of me and in my arms. Wait. When did that happen?

"Triton?" He tore his eyes away from our little one. "What happened while we were out?" His smiled faded.

"I don't really know how to explain it." He looked visibly distressed. "Well you and Percy all of a sudden started shaking. We had to get Percy into a chair before he fell over. And it went on for like an hour. I thought you would come out of it when the baby was coming. It was a scary moment. You weren't really pushing or yelling. You were still shaking and the doctors were getting worried, but then you looked like you were sparkling. And the next thing I knew the baby was here and she was glowing. It was great, and terrifying. But you were still out and I was worried that you would never wake up." That would explain his expression when I finally did.

"So I had a baby while I was unconscious?" Even I was surprised that I didn't feel anything.

"Yeah," Triton smiled a little, "You did great. I think you had a goddess's blessing." His eyes flitted to Percy and all the puzzle pieces fell together.

"Artemis?" Triton nodded and Percy's eyes darted to Triton's.

"What?" Triton just nodded.

"Think about it brother. She got a special medicine and she wasn't sick anymore. She really didn't suffer at all. And now she gave birth while sparkling. It was definitely Artemis's blessing." Percy was trying to connect the dots.

"But-but. She hates me. Why would she help?" Of course she would help. I let out a half laugh.  
"Of course she helped me. I was possibly carrying your child." He shook his head in disbelief.

"That still doesn't make sense. She didn't have to do anything."

"Yeah, but she did." He was still shaking his head. "Perseus! She loves you! Of course she wanted your baby to be okay." His eyes met mine and they were gleaming hopefully.

"I think I need to make a call." Triton shook his head.

"She's off the radar. You said so yourself, she can't be reached."

"Yeah, but someone might be able to. If I can't find her right now, he might have a better chance." A look passed between the two.

"Percy, you know that might not work."

"You've always been able to find me. Even when I don't want you to, you're always somewhere nearby if something could go wrong. I think he could have the same thing." Triton sighed and I could tell he was convinced there could be hope.

"Go. Just come back soon." He glanced down at the baby and me and smiled, "I want you to help pick out a name." Percy smiled down at the baby again.

"Do you want to show her to Poseidon?" He looked hesitant.

"You sure?" I held her out for Percy to take. He cradled her in his arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He scurried out the door leaving me alone with Triton. He didn't even hesitate before crashing his lips onto mine. It was sweet at first, then it became more urgent. It was like all the frustration and stresses of the past months melted away. I felt closer to him in that moment than ever before. He finally pulled away.

"I love you." I smiled then gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." He held me in his arms. Even though it was a painless birth, I was still exhausted. And right there in Triton's arms, I felt content to sleep for a week.

"What are we going to name her?"

There had been a lot of names swirling through my head all month. But looking at her, only one name really suited her.

"I was going to wait for Percy to get back, but I really like the name Morgan."

Triton nodded slowly.

"Morgan." He smiled finally, "I like it."

"I want to run it by Percy first. But I'm hoping he will like it." He kissed the top of my head.

"I think he will love it. And he will love her."

I knew this moment of peace wouldn't last long. Soon after Percy showed off Morgan to Poseidon, there would be an official reveal. The Atlantians would worship her. It was a lot of pressure on her shoulders, but with the three of us, we would protect her. Everything was going to be perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so this is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I see some resolutions coming. Story isn't over, still another big dramatic moment is coming, but were past the half way point! Thank you for sticking it out with me!**

Chapter 19

Percy's POV

This little baby was beautiful. She was already smiling and she was going to be the sweetest thing ever. She had Triton and Tessaria as parents, there was nothing but good traits and responsibility there. Now if she was mine, she would probably have a permanent smirk on her face and already be getting into trouble. Not that she would mean to, but trouble just would find her.

"You want your old uncle to teach you some tricks?" She cooed at me and started smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I already think I love her and she's only my niece. But that's a good thing, because I was her father to everyone else. I kissed her forehead as I waited for our visitor to arrive.

"You're going to meet a dear friend of your uncle. And your dad until he got to mature for us. He's been our friend since we were born. I hope you get to have a friend like that." I thought of how Apollo and Artemis were our playmates since we were born. How that friendship turned into something else. And it was a monster now, but it could be fixed.

"Just no boys, you hear me. I don't want you to turn out like me."

"You can say that again." Apollo's voice was chipper as he looked at the little baby in my arms. He let out a low whistle.

"She's a beaut." He glanced at her black hair and his smile fell a little. "She has her dad's hair." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Just like her uncle's." He met my eyes and his smile grew again.

"You mean…"

"Yep. Old Uncle Percy gets to show her off while mom and dad have a little alone time." He stroked her hair.

"How does she have your hair?"

"Aphrodite gave her a blessing. She made sure she was beautiful so she took after me." I made sure to sound as cocky as he usually was. He just shook his head.

"Besides the hair color, that's all mom." We sat in silence for a moment, soaking up the cuteness. But I knew it had to end.

"You know there's another reason I asked you here." He nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to look for her." In an instant I felt the happiness drain out of me. I looked up at him and I must have had a dangerous look on my face, because he took a step back.

"Look Percy, I've been having to deal with some shit from Zeus. I wanted to look for her."

"Then what are you doing now? How come you get to come see me?" With every accusatory question, he backed down.

"Percy, it's not like that. Every spare moment I've tried to send a message to her. I've tracked every moment, but when I was on to something, Zeus called me to Olympus."

"Does he even care that Artemis is gone?" Apollo just gave me a pointed look.

"He shows concern." The tone made me assume that Apollo didn't even believe it. Sure, Zeus was proud that his twins were great archers, but he just liked to show them off. Until Heracules was his new rising star.

"Are you free now? You said you were on to something? Can you find her again?" He shrugged and sighed.

"I am trying, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Especially when she doesn't want to be found." I thought of how Tessaria had Artemis's blessing.

"But she knew that Tessaria gave birth, I think. She gave her blessing, so shouldn't she know that the baby is born." He gave me a look that told me I was crazy.

"She wasn't avoiding everyone just because Tessaria was pregnant. Sure, she gave her blessing, but that doesn't mean she wants to see you." I let out a shaky breath. I knew it was still a long shot.

"Apollo. I just need to get her that message." He put a hand on my shoulder and took a look at the baby again.

"I'll try my best." He gave me a soft smile and looked down at the baby one more time.

"Take care of that baby. I think she's going to be important."

00000000000000

Artemis's POV

Tessaria had his baby, I'm sure of it. And she took the medicine I gave her, I'm definitely sure of that, because in the early morning I was doubled over in pain and I knew she was just fine. I knew the day was coming soon, but I didn't expect the pain that followed. This was the first time I had given my blessing when the child was a demigod. And I wasn't ready.

Sometimes I didn't think this trade off was fair. I was a maiden goddess, as in I will never have to go through childbirth myself, but was also the goddess of childbirth! This sounded swell at first, I mean who wouldn't want to make sure women can be protected and give birth to a healthy baby. But every time I gave my blessing, I got their pain when they were in labor. Really, it didn't seem fair, but if that's what it took to make sure these at risk mothers made it, I was willing to suffer. But this was the worst of all.

I woke up with an intense pain in my back and stomach. I knew she was in labor then, I just didn't know how painful it would be. I was planning on moving west with the hunt towards a large river. After twenty minutes of cramping and contractions, I knew we weren't going anywhere. The only bright side of the labor was that it was over quickly. A little over an hour and the pain subsided.

As I laid there recovering, I had to wonder, was it a boy or a girl? Did it have his eyes? What about his smile? What if they had his laugh too? Gods I hoped not. If this baby was a replica of Percy, Hades help the poor soul who falls for them. Maybe the fates will be kinder to this child.

"Excuse me, Lady Artemis." Zoe stood pensive at the entrance. I leaned forward but I was still sore. My hips felt like jelly and my abdomen felt tight. I winced involuntarily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady. Is the mother okay?" I nodded.

"I believe so. I took most of the pain." She looked around the tent, avoiding eye contact. I knew she was uncomfortable with this side of my duties. Not many of my hunters knew what to do when they heard my screams. It's strange to think that I could take dozens of arrows to the chest, but something like this brought me to my knees.

"Shall I bring you breakfast?"

"That would be appreciated. If I eat, maybe we can move by sundown." She finally made eye contact and she looked at me with fear.

"Lady Artemis. You should not be moving today."

I knew she was probably right. I probably wouldn't even be able to make it far, but I had to try. It was a risk staying in one place too long. And I knew Apollo was looking for me. I felt his presence coming close once or twice, and if I stayed here, I fear he might find me. Putting up my shields has helped me from outside contact, but I knew he would always find a way around that shield. Sometimes I hated having a twin.

"We will move as soon as possible."

00000000000000

Apollo's POV

I was on to something. Artemis was stuck, at least from the time that baby was born. It was like I found her scent, and I wasn't going to lose it. It had been months since I've felt this sense and I was going faster now.

It was already nightfall when she started moving again. I was close, but that made it difficult. She wasn't moving fast, and I zeroed in on her location. I flashed into the woods and saw a flash of silver. There was a rustling of leaves. Amateurs.

I stalked up silently and looked up into the trees, that was their favorite vantage point. I saw nothing except a falling Artemis. She laid on the ground writhing in pain.

"Arty?" She just groaned in response and tried to sit up but failed.

"Wow, someone's out of shape." I smirked to myself but a leg flew up and connected with my jaw.

"Gods almighty." I held my jaw and she glared at me.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little out of it. I basically just gave birth to a demigod." She what?

"Wait. How?" There was a rustling in the tree above and she looked up. A grim expression crossed her face.

"Hunters, I will be going with my brother. Listen to Zoe." The rustling got louder and I saw silver flashing through the trees.

"So are you going to explain?"

"Not here. They don't need to know the whole thing."

"Are you ever going to tell them?" I saw the internal battle of keeping this secret was taking a toll on her. She was colder now and I'm sure they didn't know what had happened to make her this way.

"There's nothing to tell." I gave her a pointed look.

"You can try to avoid it and him all you want, but he's not. He sends a message." There was a storm in her eyes.

"Not here." She grabbed my arm ready to be teleported.

"Okay. Where to? Atlantis"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, it's me. I know it's been a long time, but better late than never. I've had some writers block, and my Percy Jackson vibes are kind of dying under school work. I want to continue to the finish for this story, it may just be very drawn out. Thank you for being patient to whoever is still reading.**

Chapter 20

I was dropped onto the sandy shore and was relived to see that he didn't take us to Atlantis, but it was still close to his territory.

"Could you have picked a different spot?" I wanted to kick him in the face, but I couldn't stand yet after the fall. He must have sensed my incapacity and had a lopsided grin.

"Of course I could have. We could be underwater right now adoring Percy's niece."

I was glad I was already sitting, because that phrase would've knocked me to the ground. I felt all the air leave my body as I laid there. I blinked a few times.

"His niece?" Apollo gave a half laugh.

"Yeah, that's normally what you would call the child of your sibling. Well I think so anyway. I'll never have one to know." I was elated and agitated all at once.

"I know what they're called." I snapped at him and he laughed again. I was getting really tired of his laughing.

"Look Arty, the point is it's not Bubble Brain's baby. He really wants to see you." I sighed and saw the waves breaking against the shore. I knew he had been looking for me. It took all my power to make sure no one could. It was draining.

"I know he does." His smile faded and this was the most serious I had seen him in a while.

"Artemis, when are you going to stop running?"

"I'm not running," I answered defensively.

"I'm pretty sure you climbed up a tree to run from me today. Admit it, you're getting tired of it." Yeah, it was getting old constantly having to back track and check over my shoulder. But I needed it.

"I wasn't just running. I more than doubled my forces and I'm not done."

"Yeah, I heard about your new recruits. They're merciless. I heard one girl shot a man in the forest just because he broke a tree limb." I winced. Yeah that had been a bit of an extreme. The new girls had been more man hating than the rest, but they had their reasons. Well, mostly.

"They're not all like that." He gave me a knowing look.

"How would they react if they knew their leader was in love with a man?" I stayed silent. I knew how they would react, which was a reason why I was running. If I went away long enough I had hoped my pain would just turn into hate. It had been working too, until Apollo said it wasn't his baby after all. I knew my tough exterior was starting to crack and it was only a matter of time before the new hunters would call me out on it.

"They can't know. They would demand my head."

"It will only be worse the longer you hide it." I leveled him with a glare.

"I know that! But right now there's nothing to tell, it's all in the past." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure Arty. Let me know if that opinion changes in ten minutes." He was walking away from the shore, leaving me lying on the beach.

"Apollo! Where are you going?"

"My job here is done." I picked up seashell and hurled it at him. He ducked at the last minute and turned back to me with a pained look on his face.

"Look, I would never do this if I didn't think you needed it. And you know I'll be the first to kick his ass if he hurts you." He was right, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I scooped up sand and hurled it his way, but it just scattered in the air.

"Nice try. I'll be around if something happens." He retreated over the dunes and I stared after him. How hard would it be for me to teleport? At least a few hundred yards away. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my energy. Nothing. Well nothing except a drops of water falling on my knee.

I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of the ocean and seaweed. It was normally a comforting smell, but now it made me want to burrow into the ground.

"Artemis?" His voice was smooth and cool, but it wavered with emotion. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to see the hope in his.

"Perseus."

0000000000000

Percy's POV

I froze when I saw her. I couldn't convince myself that she was really there, that Apollo actually found her. So I walked over to her. She had her eyes closed and she looked so peaceful. I had to know if it was really her.

"Artemis?" I sounded weak. She kept her eyes closed for a while and took a deep breath. When she opened them, all the air left my lungs. Her eyes were cold as steel and she held no trace of a smile on her face.

"Perseus." I recoiled at the tone. It was sharp like a knife and I felt like I was going to be stabbed many more times by the end of this conversation. I sat down next to her, keeping my distance. I was fidgeting with the sand below me and running it through my fingers, while she remained still as a statue looking out at the sea. Her only tell that she was nervous was the way her feet kept burrowing into the sand.

"What's her name?" The question startled me but I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. Just thinking of my little niece made me happy.

"Tessaria wants to call her Morgan." She let the name wash over her and she looked deep in thought.

"Princess Morgan. It's nice." _Princess._ I let out a half laugh and prayed for that little baby.

"Yeah, I don't want to give her the princess title so quickly. That's a lot of responsibility to put on her shoulders." We could both understand that.

"Are you ever going to tell her the circumstances of her birth?" She sounded like she was investigating me.

"Haven't really thought about that yet. I'm sure we will, it's only right. She's Triton's and it's not fair to just give him the uncle title."

"When's the official unveiling?" I wished there never would be one, but that was a perk of being royal.

"The Atlantians will see her in three days. Poseidon is trying to arrange an extravaganza on Olympus next week." Artemis gave a soft smile and I could see her exterior starting to crack.

"I'm sure that will be a blast." I had to look at her and get answers. When I turned she reluctantly looked at me too.

"Are you going to be there?" I saw the storm under her eyes. She was at war with herself and I just hoped I could be on the winning side. She bit her lip and I had hope that I was gaining ground. She opened her mouth and I saw a slight upturn at the corners.

"Yes." I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her in a hug. She was stiff as a board but I didn't care.

"Artemis, I've missed you," I whispered and she relaxed a little. I pulled away so I could read her face. She was still wearing a mask and I knew she wasn't going to tell that easily.

"These past nine months…"I paused thinking of the right word to describe it. "It's been hell not knowing anything. Not knowing if I was the dad, or where you were, or if I would ever be able to talk to you again."

"I guess you know all of those things now." She sounded bitter. I deserved it but she suddenly scrambled to take it back.

"I'm sorry Percy. These past nine months have been rough on me." I was sure of that. I knew that I wasn't the only one that had been suffering. I covered her hand with mine and she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know you didn't mean to. It wasn't the ideal situation." I heard a little of the old Artemis back and I felt myself smile.

"I don't expect you to forget about this, but is there a chance we can move on from it?" She was deathly silent and I would've given anything for the ground to swallow me whole. I was laid bare there on the beach and she had the power to control me. I was thinking she was going to stay silent until I left and I was about to until I felt fingers lace through mine. I looked at her in surprise and I saw the smallest smile spread on her lips.

"Yeah. I think I could move on." I scooted closer to her and crushed her in a hug. Nine months without seeing her. Without smelling the sweet scent of pine and hearing her bright, clear laugh. I pulled her closer and I heard her wince.

"Ah!" I slowly released her and saw her pained expression.  
"Arty? Are you okay?" She took four deep breaths and her eyes were clearer again when she opened them.

"Well, not really." I took her hand ready to do what I could to help her.

"What happened?" I saw the slightly tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, I kind of went through labor today."

How the… Then the pieces fell into place.

"Your blessing to Tessaria. Triton said she didn't feel anything." She looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah. Didn't feel a thing." I saw the way she cringed when she shifted around.

"Every time you give your blessing you have the labor pains?" She nodded.

"Is it always this bad?" She gave out a half laugh and tried stretching her legs out.

"I've never had a demigod child. It was more….challenging." I gripped her hands in mine.

"Artemis, why did you do it?" She avoided my eyes.

"She didn't need to suffer anymore than she already was." Looking at her now, we were worlds away from the icy glares.

"You didn't need to either."

"It's part of my duty." Her voice cracked on the word. I scoffed.

"Duty. Why does that control everything we do?"

"Percy, you know who does." I did and I wish I could have killed them a hundred times. She squeezed my hand.

"They Fates aren't always kind, but we were chosen for a reason." I involuntarily smiled thinking of the situation. Here she was, in pain because of her duty and she was still gracious about it.

"That's why you're the Olympian."

"Well it's true. It's not random what they gave to us. It's our responsibility to take care of it."

"Sure, but I'd still like to have a stern talk with them. They're playing with us like we're puppets. They drop obstacles in our life just for their entertainment." I heard her laugh clear as day and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I think we've adapted to those pretty well."

I looked down of the mess of auburn and kissed the top of her head. If we could get through this, we could get through anything together.


End file.
